Death Note
by OneSolution
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a bored straight-A high school student, finds a Death Note that fell from the realm of the Death Gods. The Death Note can kill by simply writing the victim's name. With it, she plans to create a new world order. Only the world's greatest detective, N, stands in her way. AU. Death Note setting. NaLu.
1. The Death Note

Lucy sat in class, listening to the teacher speak in English. The world seemed boring, nothing was a challenge. Lucy Heartfilia was a pretty, blonde, straight A student at the top of her class. However, she felt there was nothing exciting in her life. She stared out of the window in her classroom. There was no need to pay attention to her teacher. She already knew what he was teaching, this class was too easy.

Lucy was tired of all the violence that was going on in the world. Everyday, there were murderers, rapists running loose in the world. It would be better if they all died. Then, the world wouldn't be so rotten.

Lucy squinted when she saw what looked like a black blur falling from the sky. It landed in the school yard near the building that her classroom was in. Lucy stared at the little black spot that sat in the grass. She sat, wondering what that thing was, and how it fell from the sky.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone left to go home. Lucy had not taken her mind off what she had saw earlier. She walked past everyone in the halls ignoring everyone. Once she got outside, she walked over to where the object had fell earlier.

There it was, laying in the grass of the schoolyard. By now, Lucy realized it was a black notebook. With the words 'Death Note' written on the cover. Lucy scoffed. A notebook of death? Ridiculous. Still, she opened the the note, and saw that there were instructions on the inside.

'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' Lucy put the notebook back down on grass. 'How stupid,' Lucy thought. And here she thought it would have been something a little more interesting. She started to walk away, laughing to herself. A note book that can kill? How stupid. Still her curiosity got the best of her. She walked back and picked up the notebook, placing it in her bag.

'What am I doing?' She thought to herself as she walked home. 'What's wrong with me?' She was walking home with a notebook in her bag. A notebook that can supposedly kill people. There was no reason to believe such a thing exist. No logic in how a notebook can kill simply with the name of a person. But, she wanted to try. She wanted to try to see, if the notebook can cure her boredom, if it can make her life a little more interesting.

* * *

Lucy sat in her room and read the instructions of the notebook. 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the victim will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.'

'So it's possible to let people die peacefully or make them suffer...' Lucy thought. Whoever wrote this sure planned this out carefully for a prank.'

Lucy left her desk and laid on her bed. 'How pointless.'

For a moment, Lucy stared at the notebook that sat on her desk. She then got up and went over to her desk and took out a pen.

'Wait a minute...What if someone actually died.' Lucy shook her head. 'There's no way that could happen.'

She looked at the news report that was being broadcast on her television in her room.

According to the live news report, a madman barricaded himself within a nursery school after killing six people and was now holding hostages. The news report identified the man's face and his name.

Lucy took a good look at his face and name. 'Otoharada Kurou.'

Lucy wrote his name down and glanced at the clock.

'Forty seconds, then a heart attack.' Lucy thought. 'Or so they say.'

Forty seconds passed by. Lucy smiled to herself. 'I knew it. Of course nothing happened.'

She was about to switch of her television, when the news reported the hostages leaving the school, unharmed. The policed rushed in the building and confirmed that the madman had died.

Lucy stared at the screen in shock.

'Dead?!'

The news reported that the hostages had seen him collapse... He was not shot.

'It can't be...no, it was just a coincidence...' Lucy thought to herself. 'It has to be...'

Suddenly, her mother called her from downstairs. "Lucy! It's almost six thirty!"

"You have your prep course today right?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready now." Lucy replied.

As Lucy packed her things, she grabbed the death note and put it in her bag. 'Is this thing really genuine?' Lucy thought. 'I should test it, one more time, on a criminal.'

* * *

The next day, Lucy was walking home from school seeing disgusting, vulgar people everywhere. 'The world would be better off if they died.' Lucy thought

She entered a convenience store, noting some guys who were being rude and flirting with a lady outside in the parking lot. Lucy watched and listened from the inside as the group of guys started to assault the woman. It was clear what they wanted. Earlier, one of the guys had introduced himself to the woman, Lucy had remembered his name, started jotting it down in the Death Note.

Once Lucy finished, she glanced at her watch and waited. The woman had manage to break free, and was running away. One of the guys on his bike and tried to chase after her. When he drove across the street, he was hit by a truck, killed exactly forty seconds after Lucy had written his name down.

'This... proves it.' Lucy thought. 'The Death Note is real...'

* * *

A white haired girl sat at the top of a crater. Within the crater was a portal leading into the realm of Earth. Souls were flying out of it, into her realm. The realm of the Death Gods. Her clothes consisted mostly of the colors black and purple, with little tears in the fabric. She had wings protruding out of her back. Suddenly, she stood up staring into the portal. She grinned, 'It's about time.' Someone had found her death note. She leaped into the portal, head first.

Entering the realm of Earth, she soared through the dark sky. Flying towards the human who was in possession of her death note. Hopeful, that this human could make her boring, Death God life, a little more interesting.

* * *

Lucy entered her house. It was raining hard outside. "Welcome home, Lucy," her mother greeted her. Her mother held out her arms in anticipation of something. Lucy looked confused for a second,but then realized what her mother wanted. "Oh...the result of the nationwide exam." Lucy said, reaching into her bag. "Quickly, now." Layla said, smiling.

Lucy pulled out the results of her exam and handed it to her mother. Layla read over the results with glee. "Wow, you scored the highest again." Layla said, proud of her daughter. "As expected from you."

Lucy smiled and started to walk upstairs. "It was nothing, I'm going to study, don't disturb me."

"Lucy, tell me if there's anything you want!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Anything at all!"

"It's alright, mom." Lucy replied. She closed the door and locked it. She smiled, devilishly. 'I already got what I wanted.'

She went over to her desk and sat down, pulling out the notebook that she kept in her drawer. She looked at all the names of criminals she had written down. She chuckled darkly to herself.

"So you like it, huh?" said a voice from behind Lucy. Lucy turned around and screamed at the sight of the intruder. She fell out of her chair onto the floor, staring with wide eyes at the white haired girl.

"Why are you so surprised?" The girl asked. "I am the previous owner of this notebook, Lisanna, a Death God."

Lucy couldn't find her voice to speak.

"Judging from your previous reaction, I think you know this is not a normal notebook." Lisanna said.

Lucy finally composed herself and stood up. "A Death God, huh?"

"I'm not surprised, Lisanna." Lucy said, smirking. "No...I've been waiting for you, Lis."

Lisanna seemed confused. 'Lis?'

"I know that the Death Note is real...Now that I've witnessed it's potential, I feel more confident in what I'm gonna do."

"I see, that's interesting..." Lisanna said. "I've heard of other Death Notes appearing in this world, but you're the first to write so down so many names. Usually, people would be too afraid to use it."

"I wrote down so many names because I knew this notebook belonged to a Death God." Lucy said sitting back down at her desk.

"So...What will happen now? Will you take away my soul?"

"Huh?What are you talking about?" Lisanna chuckled. "Is that what humans think of Death Gods? I'm not going to do anything to you."

Lucy looked at Lisanna in confusion.

Lisanna sat comfortably on Lucy's bed. "When the notebook falls into the human's world, it belongs to the human's world. You are the owner now."

"I'm...the owner?"

"If you don't want it, then give it away. I will remove your memory of the Death Note."

"You mean there's no cost for using the Death Note?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna smirked. "Well...only the user of the Death Note would feel agony and fear."

"Plus, when you die, I'll write your name in my notebook."Lisanna said. "Humans that used a Death Note will not go to heaven or hell."

Lisanna chuckled. "That's all."

Lucy then heard someone knocking outside her door.

"Lucy?"

It was her mother.

"Its okay." Lisanna said. "Answer it."

Lucy hid the Death Note under her bed and answered her door. "What is it mom?"

"I brought you some apples." Layla said. "The neighbors brought them over."

Layla looked into the room. "Why is it so dark in here? You'll hurt your eyes, Lucy."

'What's going on?' Lucy thought. 'Why can't she see her?'

After her mother left, Lucy shut the door.

"Since that is my notebook, only those who use it can see and hear me."Lisanna said plucking an apple from the basket Layla had brought in.

Lisanna took a bite of the apple. "Yum."

"I have one more question..." Lucy asked. "Why did you choose me?"

Lisanna ignored Lucy as she continued to eat apples.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Apples in the human world are amazing." Lisanna said. "How do you call it... Juicy."

"Answer my question!" Lucy snapped.

Lisanna laughed. "I didn't choose you."

"All I did was drop the notebook into your world. You thought I chose you because you're smart and pretty? Don't flatter yourself...It just happened to land somewhere around here. That's why I wrote the instructions in English, the most popular language in your world."

"Why did you drop it?! Don't tell me it was an accident!"

"Why did I drop it?" Lisanna smirked. "Because I was bored."

"Bored?"

"Being a Death God is boring. All we do is sleep and gamble. Sitting in the Death Gods' world and killing people in the human world is no fun at all. It's way more fun here."

Lisanna picked up the Death Note and looked at all of the names Lucy wrote.

"Gotta say, You only specified a cause of death for one person... Why?"

"Because, if you don't specify a cause of death, they will automatically die of a heart attack." Lucy replied. "I've already killed the most vicious criminals. By now, the level of atrocity is dropping."

"So?"

"Anyone will notice that someone is killing off all criminals... Soon the whole world will know that I exists, that someone is passing judgment on them!"

"What do you plan on accomplishing?" Lisanna asked. "Why are you passing judgement?"

"Because... I was also bored." Lucy replied. "But, a notebook with a power like that will make any human want to try using it at least once..."

* * *

_Lucy stumbled through a dark alley clutching the Death Note. 'I...I've killed them!'_

_'I killed two people...What right do I have to judge people?!'_

_'But...this is exactly what I wanted...' Lucy thought. 'This world is rotten, we'd be better off if all the rotten people died.'_

_'Someone has to do it. Even if it costs my life or soul. No one else is capable of doing it. Only I... Only I could change the world!'_

* * *

"I'll start by writing the names of the worst criminals... Eventually, nobody will commit crimes." Lucy said. "Then, the world will be a better place! I will build a world inhabited by only those I consider good!"

"Then, the only bad person left will be you," said Lisanna.

Lucy smiled. "What are you talking about, Lis? Im a straight A student, probably the best in Japan."

"I will rule over the new world as a God."

Lisanna grinned, sadistically. "I was right... You humans are fun!"

Lucy looked out the window as the sun started to set. 'No one will be able to stop me.'


	2. The World's Greatest Detective

The school day ended and Lucy started to walk home. Lisanna floated beside her, invisible to everyone else except Lucy.

"Finally, school was so boring!." Lisanna said, stretching a bit.

Lucy walked out of the school building. The school was filled with students, some were leaving and some had other things to do. Some people asked Lucy if she was busy, and some guys tried to ask her out. Lucy had either politely declined or ignored them.

"Lucy, are you listening to me?" Lisanna grumbled.

Lucy continued to walk, ignoring the floating Death God beside her.

"Lucy~."

"Be quiet, Lis." Lucy whispered, angrily. "Unlike you, other people can hear my voice."

Lisanna pouted. "Hmph. How boring."

"Hey, Lucy!" A guy called over to her. "If you're not doing anything later, would you like to-"

"Sorry, can't, I'm busy." Lucy said, as she walked past him, not glancing in his direction.

Lisanna laughed. "That was pretty cold. Besides, you're not busy..."

"I am busy," Lucy said, smirking. "I'm doing something very important."

* * *

Lisanna laid in Lucy's bed, as Lucy sat at her desk. Lisanna was munching an apple, watching as Lucy wrote down names in her Death Note. Lucy was working vigorously, watching news reports on her television, then writing down the names of the criminals.

"Hey, Lucy." Lisanna said, chewing an apple.

"What is it?"

"Why are you working so hard?"

"I can't afford to waste time." Lucy replied. "I can only write names when from the time I get home from school until I sleep. It's also important to keep my grades up."

Lucy continued to work, when she heard her door handle jiggle a bit. She had locked her door.

"Hey sis~, why is your door locked?"

It was her sister, Wendy.

"What is it, Wendy?"

"Can you help me with my homework?" Wendy pleaded.

"Sure."

Lucy placed her Death Note in her desk's drawers. She walked over to her door and opened it. Her blue haired sister was standing outside with her book in her hand.

"It's math...quadratic equations." Wendy said, with a frown. "Sorry to bug you, sis. But it's so hard."

Wendy walked over to Lucy's desk and sat down.

"Be careful, Lucy." Lisanna said.

Lucy glanced in her direction.

"If anyone else touches the Death Note, they'll see me." Lisanna said, sprawled across Lucy's bed.

Lucy froze. 'Why didn't she mention something that important earlier?' Lucy thought. 'Damn Death God.'

Wendy looked confused as her sister seemed to be glaring at her bed. "What is it, sis?"

"Nothing...So what do you need help with?"

"Everything."

* * *

At the International Criminal Police Organization or ICPO, there is a meeting taking place, as officials discuss the mysterious deaths of criminals that have occurred.

"Within one week, fifty-two people died of a heart attack." the person at the microphone said.

"There are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for." An official added.

As the officials conversed, Jude Heartfilia, police chief of the Japanese police department, arrived at his seat in the meeting.

"You're late, sir." Gray Fullbuster, a detective, whispered to his superior who sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I had a call from headquarters." Mr. Heartfilia replied.

They both turned their attention towards the people in the meeting.

"But these were all criminals, they were going to be executed eventually." One official said. "It shouldn't really matter."

"Even if they're on death row, if you kill them it's murder!" an official retorted.

"But we haven't concluded that they've been murdered." Another official stated.

"There's no way that one hundred criminals dying of a heart attack can be a coincidence! Of course they've been murdered!"

"But how could someone kill such a huge number of criminals, practically at the same time?" Someone else questioned.

"We think this may be a elaborately planned murder plot by a large organization."

"First, we have to decide if these were all murders, or just a coincidence."

"According to the autopsy reports, they all died of cardiac arrest, cause was unknown."

"A cause of death like cardiac arrest leaves us with no clues."

"It be different if they were stabbed."

"In a case like this, the only thing we can do is ask N..." An official said.

The entire meeting room went quiet. Many were whispering to each other.

"Chief, who is N?" Gray asked.

"Oh that's right...This is your first time here, isn't it?" Mr. Heartfilia said. "Nobody knows N's name, whereabouts, or what his face looks like. But, no matter how difficult the case, he'll definitely solve it. He's solved countless unsolved cases worldwide. He's our trump card."

"But, doesn't N only accept cases that are of interest to him?" An official asked.

"Yes, exactly. Plus we have no way of contacting him." Another official agreed.

"N's already started on the case." A voice said from the bottom of the auditorium.

Everyone looked towards the mysterious voice. There they saw a short man with a trench coat and hat. His face was completely covered by the brim of his hate and the darkness of the room. The man was carrying a suitcase.

"N, has already begun investigating this case."

Mr. Heartfilia recognized the unknown man. "It's Makarov..." He whispered.

"Makarov?"

"The only person capable of contacting N." Mr. Heartfilia replied. "Though Makarov's identity remains a secret as well."

"Silence now." Makarov said. "N will now speak."

Makarov placed the laptop that he was carrying within the suit case onto a table. He opened the laptop facing the audience. The letter 'N' was the only thing visible on the laptop screen. Instantly, the letter was projected onto a bigger screen in the auditorium.

"Greetings, to everyone at the ICPO." A distorted voice said. "I am N."

* * *

"Why are you such at a secluded place, Lucy?" Lisanna asked

Lisanna and Lucy were in an abandoned building. Lucy was handling some mixtures.

"Anyone who touches the Death Note would be able to see you, Lis?" Lucy asked. "I can't just carry something this dangerous around with me. I figured that if my family spotted my notebook, I could just say I was taking notes as practice for when I become a detective."

Lucy scoffed. "But, I was being careless. If my family were to touch the Death Note. I might be forced to...kill them."

Lucy mixed to liquids together on the floor of the abandoned building. The combined chemicals, instantly went up in flames. Lucy smiled at the result.

* * *

"This case is of unprecedented scope and difficulty." N's distorted voice said. "It is an atrocious crime of mass homicide that must be stopped...To solve this case, I require the total cooperation of of the ICPO at this meeting and all of the investigative agencies of the world. And, I especially request the cooperation of the Japanese police department."

"Eh?" Gray stuttered.

Mr. Heartfilia stood up from his seat. "W-Why Japan?"

"The likelihood that the culprit, or culprits are Japanese is extremely high." N replied. "If not Japanese, then at least hiding in Japan."

"On what grounds do you have for this conclusion?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"Why Japan? I believe I can soon show you in a direct confrontation with the culprit." N said.

"A direct confrontation?"

"In any case, I would like to locate the headquarters for the manhunt in Japan."

Mr. Heartfilia looked uncertain as he sat back down. 'Why would N believe the culprit might be in Japan?'

* * *

Lucy sat down at her desk and placed the Death Note in her drawer.

"Why are you hiding the Death Note?" Lisanna asked. "You left the drawer unlocked..."

"Don't worry." Lucy said. She opened the drawer and revealed her diary, the Death Note was gone.

"A normal diary?" Lisanna asked.

"Most people would guess that the only thing hidden in this drawer was my diary. But..." Lucy smirked. "The real prize is under."

Lucy took out a pen sitting on her desk and removed the cylinder shaped ink cartridge. Carefully she placed the cartridge through a little hole on the bottom of the drawer. The bottom of the inside of the drawer was suddenly pushed up.

Lisanna grinned. "I see, a false bottom."

"That's not all." Lucy replied. "If someone were to forcibly remove the false bottom without using this pen, the notebook would instantly go up in flames. The pen's cartridge is an insulator, that cuts of the electric current in the drawer, when the board is placed down, a rubber ridge acts as the insulator."

"How clever..." Lisanna chuckled.

"If someone asks why I burned it, then I'll just say I was hiding my real diary." Lucy smiled. "No one would ever find out about the notebook, the evidence would be destroyed."

"I heard that with other people who had the Death Note, hiding them was their biggest problem." Lisanna said. "You're the first to go this far, Lucy..."

* * *

Lucy turned on her computer and went to a website titled, 'Fairy'.

"Take at look at this, Lis"

Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Fairy?"

"Tons of websites like this have already sprung up."

Lisanna looked at the website. "The legend of the Fairy?"

Lisanna laughed. "Doesn't that sound cool? They're talking about you?"

"Yeah, they believe I'm some sort of Fairy guardian that watches over them and kill all the bad guys. Can't say I like the name, but at least it's unisex...I've become known worldwide as 'Fairy'.

"Still, some newspapers publicize the killings as a 'Series of Mysterious Deaths',but people all over the world already believe that I exist...that someone is passing judgment upon them."

Lisanna laughed while Lucy smirked. 'Already I'm becoming the God of the New World.'

A news report started playing on Lucy's television.

"We apologize for interrupting our program. A live international broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol, will now begin." The reporter said.

Lucy watches the broadcast, surprised and curious. 'Interpol?'

"Huh, whats happening?" Lisanna said, as she watches along with Lucy.

"And here it is..."

The news report suddenly switched to a man sitting at a table. He had raven colored hair and was wearing a suit, his name was written on a name card in front of him that indicated to the viewers that is name is 'Lind. N. Tailor'.

"I am the one person who controls the entire planet's police force," the man said. "I am N."

* * *

"It's finally started." Mr. Heartfilia said.

He was currently in a room with dozens of other officers and detectives watching the same broadcast.

"He's never shown his face before, right?" Gray asked. "Why now...?"

"It means N's serious." Mr. Heartfilia replied. 'Well we're doing what you told us N... Will you prove what you said at the ICPO meeting?'

* * *

"To the murderer who's targeting criminals after criminals..." N said. "This is unforgivable, the worst crime in history. I will catch the ringleader of these crimes, known only as 'Fairy'..."

"He says he'll definitely catch you," said Lisanna, grinning.

Lucy simply laughed. "Idiot, he's not going to catch me. I have the Death Note! Without it, there's no evidence! It's impossible to catch me..."

"Fairy..." N said. "I can imagine what you must be thinking to do something like this, but, what you're doing is..."

"...Evil."

Lucy clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, shaking in anger. "You think I'm evil...I am justice!"

"I'm the one who saves the weak that covers in fear of evil, and will become the god of a new world order! Those who oppose God is evil!"

Lucy grinned maliciously as she took out her Death Note and scribbled his name on it. "Too easy...N."

"If you were a little smarter I could have had a little more fun with you."

Lucy cackled as she waited for N to drop dead. "See what happens when you oppose God? The whole world is watching, N."

Lucy and Lisanna watched in anticipation as the clock ticked by. "Five more seconds." Lucy said glancing at her watch.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One..."

N suddenly grabbed his chest in pain, gasping for air. He struggled a bit before his head hit the desk. Lucy laughed as paramedics rushed over to help him. "What's wrong, N?" Lucy taunted.

Suddenly, the broadcast switched to show only the letter N. Lucy's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Unbelievable." Said a distorted voice. "I thought it might be, so I tested it, but..Fairy, you can kill people without ever laying a finger on them?"

Lucy simply stared at the television in shock.

"I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes..." The distorted voice continued. "Listen carefully, Fairy. If you are really responsible for Lind. N. Tailor, then you should know that he was actually a man who was scheduled to be executed today... He was not me."

Lucy was stunned. 'What?!'

"The criminal's capture was kept a secret from the public, not even you had information on him." N continued.

Lisanna chuckled. "Heh, He got you."

"But I, N, definitely exist." N said.

"Well then, Try to kill me."

Lucy shook in pure anger. 'That...that bastard!'

"What's wrong? Hurry up and kill me! What's the matter can't you do it?" N taunted.

"It seems, there are some people you can't kill, Fairy... Thanks for the tip."

"In exchange, I'll tell you this." N said. "I had them announce that this was a worldwide broadcast, but in fact, it was only broadcast in Kantou, Japan. I planned on going region by region, showing this broadcast at different times, but there's no need. You are in Kantou."

Lisanna smirked, "This N guy's pretty sharp!"

"One man in the Kantou region, was killed by a heart attack. Compared to the others that you killed, Fairy. His crimes were relatively light. Your first victim was a test of your power... His death was only reported in Japan. That's all I needed to figure out that you're in Japan."

"Fairy, it might not be long before I send you to your execution." N said.

* * *

"As expected, N is amazing." Gray said.

"Yeah, he proved the existence of Fairy, that the deaths were murders, and that Fairy is in Japan." Mr. Heartfilia said.

* * *

"Fairy, I'm very interested in knowing how you are able to commit these murders," N said. "I'll know that once I catch you."

"Until we meet again... Fairy."

Suddenly the broadcast was cut off and the television changed to static.

"Send me to my execution?" Lucy smirked. "How interesting, You're on!"

'Their both trying to find someone who they know nothing about... not even their name or face.' Lisanna thought. 'The one who gets found first will die... You humans are so amusing!'

* * *

Lisanna was stretched across Lucy's bed, watching as Lucy assisted Wendy with her homework.

"Do you understand it now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah...Kinda." Wendy replied.

The door bell rang from downstairs.

"Oh, dad's home!" Wendy said running downstairs.

"Hey! At least try to solve the last problem by yourself!" Lucy scolded.

"After dinner!" Wendy replied.

"Geez..." Lucy rubbed her forehead, as she got up and stretched.

"Your sister is cute." Lisanna said. "Though she has blue hair, does your father had blue hair?"

"No, one of my grandparents just had blue hair."

"Well, you seem pretty relax, helping her with her homework." Lisanna said.

"Yeah, there's one thing that gives me confidence, that lets me know if the police make a move."

Lucy walked downstairs to get ready for dinner. She spotted her father as he removed his coat.

"Welcome home, dad." Lucy said.

"Yeah, thanks sweetheart." Mr. Heartfilia said, as he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Lucy at dinner with her family. Lisanna floated behind her, undetected.

"Lucy. How are your studies coming along?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"Oh. I'm doing fine."

"At the top of her class, as usual." Wendy said with glee. "My amazing big sister."

"My amazing daughter." Layla added.

"Dad, you look tired." Lucy said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can't say anything, but the case I'm working on is difficult."

* * *

"I see," said Lisanna.

After dinner, Lucy went up to her room and locked the door, she turned on her computer and started her work.

"Your dad is a police officer...Is that why you're confident, Lucy?"

"Yeah, I can even access my dad's computer from my own, without leaving any traces at all." Lucy replied. "That way, I can easily find out what's going on with the investigation."

When it came time for the password Lucy had to type in to access her father's files, she waited, considering the possible passwords her father might use. A few seconds later, she typed in the correct password and a list of files showed up. "Oh...It says here, that the culprit might be a student..."

Lisanna giggled. "That's pretty risky, Lucy."

Lucy scoffed, "I can control the time of death, and how the death is specified, can't I, Lis?"

"And what of it?"

Lucy smiled, "I might be able to amuse you a little more..."

* * *

In the investigation room, there were reports of more people who died of heart attacks.

"Twenty-three more people died of heart attacks?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"Yes sir, yesterday." an officer replied.

"Each day there have been twenty-three deaths..." Mr. Heartfilia muttered. "Each death exactly one hour after another..."

"If this has continued for two week days..." An detective said. "It's doubtful the culprit is a student."

"But some kids could miss school for two days..." One detective said.

"That's not it!" N said from his laptop. The detectives all turned towards the laptop N was to them from. "Yes, the possibility that the culprit is a student has decreased. However, that's not what Fairy is trying to tell us...Rather Fairy is trying to tell us that 'I can freely control when people die'"

The detectives sat in silence, processing what N said.

N sat with his laptop on the floor. 'This is strange.' he thought. 'When we had begun to suspect Fairy might be a student, recent murders started to contradict that theory.'

N shifted on the floor. 'A coincidence? No, the timing was too good for that...Fairy must have access to police information...'

'This is a challenge directed at me.'

* * *

Lucy was walking home, smiling. Lisanna floated beside her.

"I bet that N guy is getting nervous. There are fifty criminals that I have reserved just for times like this..." Lucy said. 'With what's been happening, N should be starting to suspect those affiliated with the police.' Lucy thought.

'Fairy has a way of acquiring information for the investigation headquarters.' N thought. 'What is Fairy's objective? What is he trying to do?'

"But, I don't get it." Lisanna said. "What good would it do if he knows you've got a connection to the police?"

"I'm doing it in order to find N and kill him." Lucy replied.

"I don't understand..."

"Humans rarely truly trust each other, this is true even for the police." Lucy said. "The police and N haven't trusted each other from the start. Would you trust someone when you don't know their name or face? Now that N knows information about the investigation has been leaked to me... he has no choice but to find the link between me and the police. Once he starts suspecting the police, it'll only be a matter of time before the police gets fed up with N."

Lucy smiled devilishly. "N will secretly investigate the police, while the police will secretly investigate N. Once the police locates N, I'll send him to his death!"

* * *

"What is this?!" Mr. Heartfilia said, as he looked a a pair of letters being presented to him by members of the investigation team.

"They're letters of resignation." A detective said. "Assign us to a different case. If you can't do that, then resign us from the police department."

Mr. Heartfilia was shocked. "W-Why?"

"Because we value our lives!"

"According to N, Fairy has some supernatural power that lets him kill people without ever laying a finger on them." A detective said. "If I was Fairy, I would kill anyone trying to catch me."

"Before, N asked Fairy to kill him, but N never revealed his name or face."

"Unlike N, we're investigating this while carrying police IDs with our pictures on them!"

"It wouldn't be strange for Fairy to kills us at any time."

The detectives then started to leave.

"W-Wait!" Mr. Heartfilia said, but they already left.

N watched the entire exchange from his laptop.

* * *

"Four days ago, I arranged for the FBI to enter Japan." Makarov said through the laptop. "They are investigating anyone affiliated with the police."

"That's this list, right?" N asked, holding a stack of papers.

'There's about 141 people who could have gotten information about the Fairy investigation.' N thought, reading through the stack of papers. Fairy is definitely hiding.'

* * *

Lucy was walking home from school through a dark alley Lisanna floated right beside her.

"Hey, Lucy..." Lisanna said.

"I told you not to talk to me outside unless you have to..." Lucy retorted.

"Alright then, I'll do the talking..." Lisanna replied. "I don't hate you Lucy, you were the perfect person to pick up the notebook, but I'm not your ally or enemy."

"I already know that, Lis."

"I won't say whether I think what you're doing is right or wrong. But, since I'm your roommate, I should tell you that..."

"What is it, Lis? Lucy asked. "This is not like you."

"I'm not saying this to help you, but because I'm creeped out.."

"Get to the point!" Lucy said.

Lisanna chuckled. "I think there's someone following you."

Lucy stopped walking. At the same time a hooded figure in a trench coat crept back behind his hiding spot. Lucy caught his movements.

Lucy started walking again.

"He's really creeping me out." Lisanna whined. "Even though, he can't see me. I still feel like he's watching me."

"I'll get rid of him as fast as I can, Lis."

* * *

Once Lucy made it into her house, she went up to her room and looked out the window. 'Who is he?' Lucy thought. 'Is N already suspecting the police? If there're fifty people to investigate...There must be more than one detective investigating the police. There's hardly a chance they'll figure out I'm Fairy, but if they trail me for months, they'll get more suspicious. I need to find out my stalker's name, then I'll take care of the others.

"Lucy..." Lisanna said.

Lucy looked away from the window. "What is it?"

"Let me tell you the difference between a Death God and a human using the Death Note. Do you know why Death Gods write people's names in their death notes?"

"How would I know that?" Lucy said, annoyed.

Lucy sighed and sat down at her desk. "You're sure talking a lot today, Lis."

"Its because we get their lifespans."

"You get their lifespan...?"

"Say I kill someone who was suppose to day at age sixty, die at age forty by writing their name in a Death Note. I would get the remaining years, which is twenty, added to my lifespan."

Lisanna smirked. "So if we do our jobs, even if someone shoots or stabs us, a Death God will not die. Humans however, will not get the same luxury. Your life span will not increase, that's the difference between a Death god and a human with a death note."

"For us, it's not about increasing a human's life, but shortening it."

"Shortening?" Lucy said.

"Just by looking at a human's face, a Death Gods knows that human's name and lifespan above their head." Lisanna said. "A Death God's eyes allow these capabilities."

"Name and lifespan?" Lucy asked, amazed

"Right now I can see your name and your life span, but of course, I won't tell you how much time you have left."

Lisanna chuckled. "Death Gods also have the ability to change the person who picked up their Death Note's eyes, into Death Gods' eyes."

"Death God eyes..." Lucy murmured. The power of the Death God eyes will allow to kill anyone without ever having to hear their name. It would make her stronger.

"But there is a cost..." Lisanna said.

"Cost?"

"The price of a Death God's eyes is... half of that human's life span..."

"H-Half?"

"So what will it be?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy smiled. "I can't do that, Lis."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be the God of the new world and my reign will last for a long time... I can't have my life span cut short. Understand, Lis?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted you to know that the deal exists, so you won't whine about it later cause I didn't tell you right away." Lisanna said.

"Well is there anything else you didn't tell me, Lis?"

"No, that's all."

"I see, that's a shame." Lucy said, laying down on her bed.

"A shame?"

"If it was wings instead of eyes, then maybe I would reconsider." Lucy said, closing her eyes. "A fairy should have wings, right?"

"You'd stick out if you had wings." Lisanna laughed. "The cops would be all over you."

"I was just joking, Lis."

Lucy flipped through the Death Note, when she saw the instructions again. Her eyes widened. "I've got it!"

Lucy went over to her desk and sat down, turning on her desk lamp.

"Got what?" Lisanna asked.

"How to find out the name of the person who was following me."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to take advantage of the Death Note's capabilities." Lucy said. "Controlling the time and specifying, someone's death... I am going to test to an extent, what I can specify. The conditions surrounding a death."

* * *

At the investigation building. Mr. Heartfilia gets a phone call. "Yes? Another six people in prison? What?! They did something unprecedented before they died?! They didn't just die of heart attacks? What do you mean?"

"The cause of death was a heart attack, but one of them, right before he died, cut his finger and drew a strange picture on his cell wall..." The caller said. "Another left a note, and the third escaped from the prison only to die in a bathroom."

* * *

"What is it, Gramps?" N asks, as Makarov appears on his computer screen.

"A little while ago, some heart attack victims different from what we've seen before were discovered."  
Makarov said.

"Different...From what we've seen before?"

"I'm sending pictures of the drawing and note left at the scenes of the deaths."

"Thank you."

A picture, of a man dead in a bathroom appeared on N's computer screen, along with a drawing of a pentagon on a cell wall, drawn using blood, and a note. 'The criminal expressed fear of Fairy in his note...Was this something the criminal did on his own?' N thought. 'Fairy can control the time in which his victim dies...Is it possible he can also control his victim's actions right before they die?'

"Chief." N said through his computer that was in the investigation room.

Mr. Heartfilia looked up.

"Please don't announce to the press or media anything other than the fact that they died of heart attacks."

Mr. Heartfilia was confused.

"It's possible that Fairy is using these criminals in some sort of test." N said. "If that is the case, then we shouldn't go out of our way to tell him the results."

"I see..." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Understood."

"Using criminals as test subjects?" A detective muttered. "How horrible."

"He's using people's lives like they were something in a game." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Unforgivable!"

'If Fairy is experimenting with these criminals... What's he after?" N thought.

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk accessing her father's computer through hers. She clicked on the latest files in the police investigation of Fairy.

"Take a look at this Lis," Lucy said. "The results of yesterday's tests have already been entered into dad's computer."

Lucy smiled. "They turned out exactly as I expected."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked sitting on the bed.

"One escaped, then went into the bathroom as specified in the Death Note. Another drew the same picture I had drawn in the Death Note. And another left the same message I had written in the Death Note." Lucy said. "Those three did exactly as I wrote. For three others, I intentionally wrote impossible tasks for their deaths. One was suppose to die in one hour in front of the Eiffel Tower in France, but that's impossible, so he simply died of a heart attack."

"I see..." Lisanna said.

"The next person was suppose to draw N's face on the prison wall, but it's impossible for him to draw someone he never met. Finally, the last one was suppose to write 'I know N suspects the Japanese police', I thought this one would work, but it didn't happen. Which means a person cannot write something that they wouldn't naturally think of. Even the Death Note can't do the impossible."

"So what are you trying to do, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"There's no doubt the greatest detective, is now lost in trying to solve the mystery of the drawing and note." Lucy smirked. "There's absolutely no meaning to those dying messages."

* * *

'If Fairy was using these criminals for some sort of test, maybe it's in order to start something...' N thought. 'If he moves now, the FBI might notice someone acting suspiciously, but maybe he had some purpose other than tests... Is this note and picture some sort of message?' N suddenly spotted a subliminal message in the note of the victim. 'What is this?'


	3. The Trap

Lucy smiled. "Well then, the main event's about to start."

"Main event?" Lisanna asked, confused.

"He was on the news today, a drug addict attacked a bank, but was unable to steal money. He then attacked bystanders and escaped." Lucy said writing down the criminal's name which appeared on her computer screen along with his photo. "I'll use him."

Lucy flipped open her cellphone and started to scroll over her list of contacts. "I'll try calling around and see who I can find."

"Calling around? Find?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty popular, Lis." Lucy said, putting her phone to her ear.

* * *

A man with brown hair laid in bed, sleeping. His phone rang and he reached over to answer the call. "Hello? Oh, Lucy? Good morning..." He said, yawning.

* * *

Lucy was walking to the bus stop, completely aware of that the same blue haired man who followed her before, was now trailing her. 'If he wasn't, there wouldn't be any in what I'm about to do.' Lucy thought.

When Lucy reached the bus stop, she saw her date waiting for her.

The brown haired man waved his arms at her. "Lucy~"

"A date?" Lisanna asked, once again floating beside Lucy.

"Yeah, no matter how you look at it, it's a normal date. At least from the point of view of our stalker, that is." Lucy said.

"So it's not just a normal date...right?" Lisanna asked.

"You said you'd figured out how to discover the stalker's name." Lisanna said. "What are you planning on doing?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, a she walked towards her date. "Didn't you see what I wrote in the Death Note, Lis?"

"No... Where's the fun in that?"

"In that case," said Lucy, smiling, "be quiet and watch what happens."

Lucy finally reached the spot where her date had been waiting. 'What was his name?' Lucy thought, 'Dan Straight?'. "Sorry! Were you waiting long?" Lucy asked, faking sincerity.

"No, not at all, Lucy!" Dan said, grinning.

"I haven't been to Space Land since middle school." Dan said, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist. "It's so exciting, plus I get you all to myself today."

"Yeah..." Lucy said, a bit annoyed, but faked a smile nonetheless.

* * *

The blue haired man in the trench coat was watching Lucy from far away. 'On weekdays, she only goes out when going to school or prep courses. Is she going on a date on her day off?' He thought. 'A totally normal, serious, high school senior.'

He started to jot down information on his little notebook. 'Chief Heartfilia's daughter, Lucy under no suspicion.'

The bus had arrived and people were starting to board, including Lucy and her date. 'I guess I'll just watch what she does today, then call it quits.' He thought as he followed Lucy onto the bus.

The man sat behind Lucy and Dan, and listened in on their discussion.

"Lucy, didn't you say that you couldn't hang out until after the exams were over?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but I placed number one on the national practice exams." Lucy said.

"Wow, you're so amazing, Lucy." Dan said, as he placed his arm around Lucy. "And beautiful."

* * *

Throughout the bus ride, the man could not find anything suspicious about Lucy. She seemed completely normal. Watching all the couples on the bus, he felt a longing for his own beloved. The bus lurched forward and stopped, a man stepped on the bus.

'He's here!' Lucy thought. 'Right on time. There are seven people on the bus, not including him...Everything should go well.'

The man suddenly pulled a handgun and pointed it at the bus driver. "I'm hijacking this bus!" He declared.

Everyone on the bus started to panic.

'A bus jacking?' The man behind Lucy thought. 'At a time like this?'

"Don't start a ruckus!" The hijacker ordered. "I'll kill anyone that moves!"

The hijacker turned towards the driver, his gun aimed at the driver's head. "Driver! You know phone number of Space Land's main office, right? Call it!"

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

The bus driver picked up the phone on the bus. "T-This is the driver of bus number 174."

"Tell them what's happening." The hijacker ordered.

"Th-The bus has been hijacked by a man with a gun."

"Gimme that!" The hijacker snatched the phone away. "Listen carefully! Send one woman in a car with all your revenue from yesterday to the second bus stop before Space Land. Before the bus get's there! If you try any tricks or contact the police, I'll kill every last one of the passengers!

Dan was shaking with fear, when he felt Lucy poke him. He opened his clenched eyes and saw she had written something on a piece of paper. 'Dan, don't worry. I'll look for a chance to grab the arm holding the gun. My father is a detective. He taught me what to do in situations like this. He looks pretty weak. I can take him.' Dan read.

"It's too dangerous, don't." The detective behind Lucy said, after he too read the letter.

"When the time comes, I'll do it." He whispered.

Lucy started to write something on her scrap of paper.

"There's no need." The man said. "He shouldn't be able to hear us over the sound of the engine."

Lucy stuffed the scrap of paper in her pocket.

"Do you have any proof that you're not that criminal's accomplice?" Lucy asked.

"A-accomplice?" Dan asked, still shaking.

"It happens a lot, They make people think they're acting alone." Lucy said. "In reality, an accomplice hides in the back, just in case something happens."

The man froze over the accusation. 'It can't be helped... There's no way that Lucy Heartfilia could be Fairy.' He thought. 'If she was Fairy, she could just kill this guy with a heart attack.'

The man pulled out his ID from his pocket and handed it to Lucy. "Here is my proof. Take a look."

Lucy took the ID and examined it.'FBI? I see, N must be using the FBI to investigate the Japanese the police department.' Lucy thought. 'His name is Jellal Fernandes.'

Lucy grinned maliciously. She handed the ID back to Jellal.

"I trust you." Lucy said. "Do you have a gun?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll leave it to you, when the time comes."

"Be quiet!" The hijacker shouted, pointing his game a several passengers. "Do you wanna be killed?!"

Jellal recognized the man's face. 'That man! He was on the news two days ago! A drug addict who robbed a bank and killed three people. He's extremely dangerous.'

Lucy smirked. 'There's no way he will shoot us.'

Lucy pulled her hand out of her pocket, simultaneously dropping the piece of paper she had earlier onto the ground. She bent down to pick it up.

"You bitch there! Don't move!" The hijacker shouted. He spotted Lucy.

Lucy froze, but showed no fear.

"What's that piece of paper there?" he said referring the paper Lucy had bent down to pick up.

He went over to pick up the paper. "You bitch, were you writing notes to the other passengers?"

'Shit! If he reads that, he'll know Lucy was looking for a chance to disarm him!' Jellal thought.

The man unfurled the paper.

"Heh, plans for your date? What a waste of time." He said, throwing the paper back on the floor.

The hijacker started to walk back to the front of the bus, when he spotted a large shadow in front of him. He turned towards the back and his eyes widened.

"W-What are you?!" He shouts in fear, pointing his gun at the back of the bus. "W-What kind of trick is this?!"

Lisanna was floating in the back of the bus. She looked confused. "Huh? You can see me?"

"D-Don't move!" He shouted, shaking in fear. "I'll shoot you, you monster!"

'Shit, he's hallucinating.' Jellal thought.

"Everybody down!" Jellal shouted.

Everybody ducked down and cover their heads. Dan curled into a ball on the floor and started whimpering, while Lucy ducked on the floor and watched the scene unfold.

"Oh...that's right." Lisanna said. "That piece of paper Lucy dropped was ripped out from the Death Note...That's how you can see me."

Lisanna started to walk closer to the frightened man. "How clever, Lucy."

"S-S-Stay back!" The hijacker shouted, shooting a bullet at Lisanna.

The bullet merely passed through her, not affecting her at all. He kept shooting, each bullet having no effect whatsoever.

Lisanna grinned. "Sorry, I'm a Death God. I won't die from just that."

The man emptied his clip and kept screaming. The hijacker ran to the front of the bus and ordered the driver to stop. Jellal stood up from his seat and ran after him, passing through Lisanna. The hijacker jumped out of the bus and tripped. A car came at him in full speed and hit him. Jellal stood in the bus doorway, shocked.

Lucy smiled. 'Just as I planned.'

Lucy walked out of the bus.

"You there." Jellal said.

"Yes?" Lucy said.

"The truth is, I'm here in Japan on a top secret investigation." Jellal said. "So if the Japanese police..."

Lucy smiled. "I understand. I wont tell anyone I met you. Including my father."

"Thanks..." Jellal said as he started walking away, briskly.

'Just as I thought. I don't exactly want the police to know I've been in contact with an FBI agent.' Lucy thought. 'If my father knew, word would definitely get to N.'

* * *

Jellal arrived at his apartment and entered. A young red haired women sat reading a book.

"Welcome back." The woman said, smiling.

Jellal took off his coat and sat on the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked. "Did something happen, Jellal?"

"Yeah, I got mixed up in a bus jacking." Jellal said, as he loosened his tie.

"A bus jacking?"

"A man who robbed a bank two days ago, hijacked a bus." Jellal said. "Japan's becoming a dangerous country."

The red haired women was deep in thought. "You just happened to be on that bus?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jellal replied. "In the end, the hijacker jumped out of the bus and got hit by a car."

"Did he die?"

"Most likely. I didn't have enough time to make sure."

"Jellal... do you really think that was a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got on that bus because you were investigating someone right?" The woman asked. "And a criminal apparently died. That could mean-"

"Hey, now. You were a great FBI agent." Jellal said, smiling. "But now, you're my fiance. You're not an agent anymore."

"You promised not to say anything about the Fairy case, or do anything dangerous." Jellal said. "I only brought you with me to meet your parents who live here in Japan."

"I know, Jellal..." The woman said. "It's just a habit... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jellal said. "Once we have a family, you'll be so busy that you'll forget you ever were an agent."

The woman smiled.

"For now, help me think of a way to make a good impression on your father." Jellal said, grinning.

* * *

"So, are you gonna write that agent's name in the Death Note?" Lisanna asked watching Lucy.

Lucy sat at her desk, she had her pen out. "No, I'll write his name a week from now."

"If he were to die right after I met him, I'd be under suspicion." Lucy said. "It'd be better to let him investigate a few more people."

Lucy smirked. "Meanwhile, I'll use a few more prisoners to play with N."

* * *

"N."

N turned towards his laptop.

"There has been another victim who left a dying message." Makarov said.

"Send me a picture."

A picture of a note immediately appeared on his laptop screen.

'Death Gods...?'

The second note had another subliminal message. The first note also had a subliminal message.  
'N, did you know' 'Death Gods'.

'Is Fairy saying that Death Gods exist?' N thought.

"Gramps, please tell the police to watch the prisons carefully." N said. "There may be more notes like this."

"Understood."

* * *

Lucy stood against the wall on the subway. There were many people walking past her, it was a rush hour. Lisanna stood next to her.

"There sure are a lot of humans." Lisanna said. "Are you sure you're gonna do it here?"

"I'll show you the research I've been doing these past few days." Lucy said.

"Research?"

"Yes, using the Death Note and the criminals here, I've analyzed different ways of killing people."

"For example, If you write the cause or conditions of death, You can write the name in later and it would still work."

'Ehh? Even I didn't know that.' Lisanna thought.

"He's here..." Lucy said, putting her hood on to conceal her face. "Right on time."

Jellal walked towards a subway train, Lucy followed right behind.

"Jellal Fernandes..."

Jellal stopped walking.

"If you turn around, I'll kill you." Lucy whispered. "I'm Fairy."

Jellal froze.

"If you turn around or reach your hand into your pocket, I'll kill you."

'No... That's impossible!' Jellal thought. 'This voice... I've heard it somewhere...'

"First, let me prove to you that I'm Fairy." Lucy said. "...See that coffee shop?"

Jellal looked to his right. A man with glasses was sweeping outside the coffee shop.

"I'll kill the man with the glasses who's working there."

"I-Impossible..."

Jellal watched in horror as the man suddenly grabbed his chest in agony. The man fell over, attracting the attention of many bystanders.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me unless I killed at least one person in front of you." Lucy said. "However, that man was a serial rapist who went free, due to lack of evidence."

Lucy smirked. "He's a menace to society and deserved judgment."

"I'm sure you've already heard from N, and are already aware that if I don't know the face of the person I want to kill, I can't kill them." Lucy said. "But that also means that I can kill everyone I can see from here... Any requests? I'll kill them for you."

"P-Please stop... I'll believe that you're Fairy."

"It must be agonizing for you to have someone you hold dear to be killed." Lucy said. "You should assume that person is currently being held hostage."

Jellal felt fear running through his body. 'Erza...'

"That's right... I researched you." Lucy said. "If you do anything that varies even slightly from what I tell you... I'll kill everyone, including your family."

"I-I understand." Jellal said. "What do I do?"

"You have a computer with you, right?" Lucy asked. "On your computer, is there a file with information regarding the agents in Japan?"

"This laptop is for work... I always have it with me." Jellal said. "But I don't have a file like that."

"Then... take this envelope." Lucy said handing him a manilla envelope.

Jellal reached behind him and grabbed the envelope.

"Take out the transceiver and put the earphone on." Lucy said as she walked away.

Jellal reached inside the envelope and pulled out the transceiver. He put the earphone in his ear.

"Now, please get on the Yamanote line." Jellal heard from the earphone.

Jellal waited as the subway train arrived.

"I'll be watching you constantly from somewhere close by. Once on the train, keep your eyes focused on one spot in front of you."

The train arrived to a stop and the doors opened. Jellal sat on down near the doors keeping his eyes still."

"How many FBI agents are in Japan, and how are they organized?" Lucy asked from the earphone. "Answer quietly..."

"Four teams." Jellal whispered. "I heard there are a total of twelve people."

"Now, remove the contents of the envelope." Lucy instructed.

There were several pieces of paper. Each had rectangular shaped holes, lined from top to bottom on the left side of each paper.

"Please write the name of your superior, who is in command of all of those agents in the top hole." Lucy said.

'What is Fairy after?' Jellal thought. 'I have no choice, I have to do as she says."

Jellal started to write the name of his superior in the top box.

Lucy watched in the second room of the train through a glass window.

"Next, open your computer." Lucy said. "Soon you'll receive a file from your superior. A file with the names and pictures of every FBI agent in Japan."

Jellal stared at his computer in shock. Indeed his superior emailed him, the pictures and names of all the FBI agents in Japan.

"Okay, now write the name of each agent in each box while carefully looking at their faces."

'I don't understand.' Jellal wrote the names down as instructed. 'What is Fairy trying to do?'

Once Jellal finished he closed is laptop.

"Looks like you're finished...Next, put the transceiver and the paper with all the names on it into the first envelope." Lucy said. "Then, put it on the luggage rack above you."

Jellal did as instructed.

"Now, continue riding on this train without moving from where you are, for at least thirty minutes." Lucy said. "Once you've determined no one noticed you forgot the envelope, leave the train."

After a while, Jellal decided it was time he could leave, no one would notice he left the envelope behind. The train stopped and Jellal started to walk off the train.

'That voice seemed so familiar.' Jellal thought as he stepped off the train. 'Fairy, what are you-'

Jellal felt an immense amount of pain as his heart seemed to rip in half. He fell over struggling to breathe, clutching his chest.

As the subway doors began to close he caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl holding the envelope he had left behind.

'Lucy Heartfilia?'

Lucy grinned sadistically as the doors of the subway closed.

Jellal felt his life and soul slowly leaving him as his eyes began to close, with one thought echoing in his mind. 'Erza...'


	4. The Loss

Lucy grinned at her accomplishment. Without knowing it, Jellal wrote each FBI agent's name on a ripped out page of the Death Note. Everyone of them was killed, by Jellal's hand. Everything went exactly as planned.

* * *

"N, I have a call from the director of the FBI." Makarov said through N's Laptop.

"I just received news that all of my agents in Japan are dead." The director said. "They all died of heart attacks... I can only conclude that they were all killed by Fairy."

N listened to the phone call in silence.

"I'm sorry, N, but we're calling off the FBI's investigation in Japan..."

The director hung up.

"N, I have another call from Chief Heartfilia." Makarov said.

"N, I have just finished speaking with the director of the FBI." Mr. Heartfilia said. "According to him, you had the FBI investigate people connected to this case."

"That's correct..." N said.

"Explain yourself!" Mr. Heartfilia said. "Do you suspect us?!"

* * *

"I decided that it was necessary to get closer to Fairy's true identity." N replied through the laptop.

"I cannot agree with that!" Mr. Heartfilia said. "Using spies against us, when we're supposedly your ally..."

"N... I knew he couldn't be trusted."A detective said.

"But, Fairy killed FBI agents, right?" Another said.

"So he'll kill anyone who defies him, even if they're not criminals." The detective replied. "That makes him nothing short of a serial killer!"

* * *

"There's yet another victim who left a note." Makarov informed N.

N went to his laptop and sat down on the floor. Another note? There may be something else Fairy is trying to tell him. N clicked on the file that Makarov sent him, causing a picture of the note to appear on screen. As usually, he read the first words of each line find the subliminal messages. Just like he did with the other notes. 'Only eat apples.' N thought. 'N, did you know, Death Gods only eat apples?'

This gave him no hint... no clue. Fairy was merely playing with him. 'Fairy, you bastard...'

* * *

A red haired women stared out the window of her apartment, grieving. They had just told her what happened. A few tears ran down her face, as she wiped her eyes. "He's dead... Jellal..." The women sobbed. "N-No... He was killed by Fairy."

* * *

"What's up with the family meeting?" Wendy asked.

Lucy's entire family was sitting at the dinner table. Wendy looked annoyed.

"Even if I try to hide it, you'll figure it out sooner or later..." Mr. Heartfilia started. "So I'll tell you now."

He took a deep breath.

"I am currently in command of the Fairy investigation..."

"Really?" Wendy said. "You're really amazing, dad!"

Lucy stayed silent.

"But, that isn't what I wanted to tell you. The truth is, yesterday twelve FBI agents who came to Japan to find Fairy... all died."

"Were they killed by Fairy?" Lucy asked, feigning ignorance.

"What?" Wendy looked confused.

"Those who try to catch Fairy might also be killed." Mr. Heartfilia said, grimly. "This crime is terrible. Many of my subordinates are quitting the department because of this."

"D-Dad, you should resign, too!" Wendy said. "I don't want you to die!"

"That's right!" Layla said. "Your life is more important than status!"

"No, I will not resign from the case... no matter what." Mr. Heartfilia replied. "I mustn't yield to evil."

Lucy's hair shadowed her eyes, before she looked up and smiled.

"That's great dad, I'm proud of you." Lucy said. "But, if anything happens to you, I'll find Fairy..."

Lucy started to leave the room. "...and send him to his own execution myself."

* * *

The next day Mr. Heartfilia is discussing the Fairy case with the investigation team.

"Fairy kills all who oppose them, even if they aren't criminals." Mr. Heartfilia said to the detectives. "We might be killed by Fairy... Think of your lives, your families, and your friends. Anyone who wants out of this case... please resign."

Gray stared in shock. 'Resign?'

"There will be no consequences for resigning. I promise." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Only those who have the conviction to fight Fairy, should stay, despite what I've said."

The detectives started to converse with each other, considering their options. Stay and fight, or run and hide.

* * *

The red haired women was questioning a bus driver. She handed him a picture of herself and Jellal.

"Ah, yes. This is him. I remember him, he told everyone to get down." The bus driver said. "But, I don't really remember the other passengers."

"Is that so? I understand." The woman said. "Thank you."

The woman walked by herself down the street, going over her theories in her head. 'If I'm correct, Fairy might have been one of the passengers on the bus..."

* * *

Mr. Heartfilia counted the detectives who had stayed for the investigation. "Only five, huh? No... I should be glad there are five people willing to risk their lives for justice." He muttered.

"I trust those who have a strong sense of justice." N said through the laptop.

"Wait a minute." A detective with blonde hair said. "Just now, N said he trusted us, but we don't trust N."

"N..." A detective with green hair said. "We decided to put our lives on the line to capture Fairy."

"Yet you always just direct us, without showing your face."The blonde detective accused. "I cannot work with someone like that!"

N remained silent.

"N... If you want to work with us to capture Fairy, could you also come here?" Mr. Heartfilia said.

"I just said that I trust you." N said through the laptop.

Makarov, who was sitting behind the laptop N was talking out of, suddenly turned the laptop, facing the screen towards the other detectives. On the laptop screen was a set of instructions. 'I would like to keep what happens here a secret among the eight of us. I would like to meet with you six, whom I can trust as soon as possible. But first, I'd like you to leave the National Police Agency building and discuss whether you trust me or not.' The detectives read.

* * *

Out side the building, the six detectives, including Mr. Heartfilia were discussing with each other.

"If he's solved so many cases by himself, then he should solve this case by himself, too." The green haired detective said. "Plus, judging from his records, we won't meet N."

"I-I trust N." Gray said. "That, and I think N's power is necessary to solve this case."

"Me too." An orange haired detective agreed.

"From the beginning, N said that the police's power was necessary to solve this case." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Do you think it's possible... that N, was waiting for things to come down to this?"

"For it to come down to this?" Gray asked, confused.

"There were always people in the investigation who distrusted N." Mr. Heartfilia said. "People started quitting left and right. Then, information was leaked from the inside... Under the circumstances, he couldn't trust us."

"So, he was waiting for people who he could trust?" Gray said.

"If were joining with N, I'm out." The green haired detective said, walking away. "I won't follow you or try to find N."

* * *

The remaining police investigation team, consisting of five people arrived at a hotel, where N informed them he was staying at. N told them that he will now move to a new hotel every few days in order to avoid detection. The hotel room was now the actual investigation headquarters. The group split in two pairs of two. They had arrived at midnight as instructed.

The pairs met each other outside N's room. Mr. Heartfilia knocked on the door.

"Please, come in..." An elderly voice said.

Mr. Heartfilia opened the door, and the rest of the detectives followed him. Once Inside they saw a man with spiky pink hair. He wore casual clothing, with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I'm N."

'This guy?' They had been expecting some detective who wore a trench coat and a hat, maybe someone who always combed his hair and spoke in a fancy dialect. Not in a million years, did they expect to find the world's greatest detective, was a teenager with pink hair.

"S-Sorry we're late." Mr. Heartfilia said. 'He's not as how I had imagined.'

Mr. Heartfilia took out his ID and displayed it to N. "I'm Police Superintendent Heartfilia. The others started to do the same.

"I'm Gray."

"I'm Laxus." The blonde haired detective said.

"I'm Jet." The orange haired detective said.

"I'm Loke." The spiky orange haired detective said.

N looked disappointed.

"Sorry we're late," said Mr. Heartfilia. "There are five current..."

N raised his hand and shaped it like a gun aiming it at the detectives. "Bang...!"

The detectives flinched. "Wha..."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Laxus demanded.

N put his hand down.

"If I was Fairy, you'd be dead now, Chief Heartfilia." N said. "All Fairy needs to kill is a name and a face... You already know that, right? Don't go around telling people your name needlessly. Let's value our lives."

"Come this way." N said. "Please turn off all cell phones, laptops, and any other transmission equipment and leave them on the table over there."

"N, do you think we'd leave our cell phones on and leak our conversation to the outside?" Laxus asked.

"It's okay, just do as he says." Mr. Heartfilia said, placing his cell phone on the table. The rest did the same.

N started to walk towards the living room of his hotel room. The others followed. "Please sit wherever you like."

N sat on his chair holding his knees against his chest. The others sat on the sofas adjacent to his. They watched as he poured some tea for himself, stop, then opened a package of tabasco sauce, emptying the contents within his tea cup. He then sipped his tea.

"Um... N-" Gray was cutoff.

"From now on, don't call me N. Call me Natsu, please." Natsu said. "Just to be safe."

"Okay, Natsu, then. If Fairy needs a name and a face to kill someone," said Gray, "then wouldn't the number of deaths decrease if we alter the news broadcast about criminals?"

"If we did that, then civilians would die." Natsu replied.

"Civilians?" Loke said.

"Why?" Laxus said.

Natsu continued to stir his tea. "Fairy is childish and hates to lose... I'm also childish and hate to lose."

"Natsu..." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Could you explain a little better?"

Natsu sipped his tea.

"When I declared war against him on television, Fairy, who had only killed criminals, killed my stand-in without hesitation." Natsu explained. "Then, when I declared he was hiding in Kantou, Japan, he started focusing only on Japanese criminals."

Natsu sipped the rest of his tea seemingly unaware of the burning sensation in his tongue. "He responds to any challenge with another challenge. What do you think some like that would do if we censored the media to hide the criminals? He'd kill those who've committed small crimes, and even innocents."

Natsu poured himself more tea. "That's Fairy's thought process... Let's think of some other way to use the mass media."

"Like how?" Laxus asked.

"How about asking the news to say that 1,500 agents from the world's leading nations enter Japan. Then, everyone around him would seem like an enemy. Fairy, feeling cornered, would react in some way." Natsu suggested.

The detectives were impressed.

"T-That's interesting!" Loke said. "No one would be killed unlike the FBI agents, It would work!"

"Okay then, let's discuss my thoughts on the Fairy case." Natsu said.

The detectives agreed.

"Fairy is working alone." Natsu stated. "He was getting information from inside the investigation before."

"But... alone?" Laxus said. "Why do you think that?"

"He needs a name and a face to kill." Natsu said. "Plus he has some way of controlling the time of death and a person's actions before they die. Please keep those two things in mind as you listen to what  
I say."

Natsu took out a marker. On the table in front of the detectives was a whiteboard.

"December 14th, twelve FBI agents come to Japan." Natsu said as he wrote. "December 19th, Fairy conducts some tests on prisoners, controlling actions right before they die. So... somewhere in between, during those five days, Fairy noticed the FBI's presence and felt threatened. Then, in order to get rid of the FBI agents, we can assume he had to conduct tests to find out to what extent he could control people's deaths. During, this period, twenty-three people died of heart attacks that we know of. These twenty-three people were all wanted criminals, but they were obviously quite different from Fairy's previous targets."

"Definitely true." The detectives agreed.

"So, in order to get rid of the FBI, Fairy had to use people whose sins were relatively light." Natsu continued. "He killed twenty-three people so that we couldn't determine just who he used. He probably used only a few of those people. There were eight days between the tests and when the results were implemented in order to allow the FBI agents to investigate more people and hide his own identity... So, Fairy was definitely among the people that the FBI investigated between December 12th and 19th."

"The information from the FBI and other necessary data has been collected here." Natsu said, handing each one of them a stack of papers. "Taking any one of that information outside is forbidden, but-"

"Wow! Amazing!" Gray said reading over the papers. "If we know this much, I'm sure we'll be able to catch him!"

"Let's break up into groups to retrace the FBI agent's steps." Laxus suggested.

"There aren't many people the FBI was investigating within the first five days." Gray said.

"So... any questions?" Natsu asked.

"Well then, Natsu..." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Let me ask you one thing. You said just now that you hate to lose, but doesn't the fact that you've shown your face to us mean you're losing to Fairy?"

"That's correct." Natsu said. "Now that I've shown my face, and the twelve FBI agents were killed means... I'm losing."

Natsu sighed. "But I'll win in the end. This is the first time I've put my life on the line for a case."

Natsu smiled. "We here who are putting our lives on the line, let's show them that justice always wins!"

"Yes that's right!" Jet agreed.

"Justice will prevail!" Gray said.

"Let's do our best!" Loke said.

"Yosh!" Laxus said. "Let's do this, Natsu!"

Mr. Heartfilia now felt full of confidence. 'At first, I didn't think he was the real thing... But now I have no doubt. This man is N.'

"Okay, first off, in order to prove that Fairy isn't among us" Natsu said. "I'd like to talk to each of you, one at a time."

The detectives were stunned.

"So he didn't trust us after all." Laxus muttered.

"No, he's right." Mr. Heartfilia said. "If Fairy has access to information leaked from the inside, the chances that he's still here are high."

"That's right..." Gray said. "If he was here, he would be able to see Natsu's face."

Natsu walked over to the window staring out into the night, thinking to himself. 'Just one... if there was just one more clue...'

* * *

Lisanna laid on Lucy's bed eating apples a she watched Lucy sit at her desk going over everything she did the past month, making sure she did not slip up and give N a clue or hint. 'If there was just one more hole... If just one more fact was discovered... it would be fatal.' Lucy thought. 'Just one...'

* * *

**A/N  
****Well hoped you enjoyed reading. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow.**


	5. The Desperate

Lucy laid in bed staring at her ceiling. She was deep in thought.

"You done studying?" Lisanna asked.

"I guess."

'There are no holes.' Lucy thought. 'The most risky thing I did was the bus jacking incident, but, there's no way to tie that to Fairy. Neither the police nor N know that Fairy can kill by means other than heart attacks. On the other hand, if that were ever discovered...'

* * *

Lucy walked down stairs, seeing her mother and sister argue.

"What? Right now?" Wendy asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Your father's been working day and night without a change of clothes." Layla said, holding a bag of spare clothes. "We have to bring him one."

"But my friend and I have plans to go to the movies." Wendy whined.

"I'll go." Lucy said, walking over to her mother.

"Yosh! Saved. Thanks sis." Wendy said, grinning.

* * *

"You're going to the police headquarters to spy?" Lisanna asked, watching Lucy get her Death Note out of her drawer.

"The farthest I'll get is the receptionist desk." Lucy replied, using a pen's ink cartridge to remove the false bottom of her drawer. Lucy took out her Death Note and placed it on her table.

Lucy tore out a piece of paper from the Death Note.

"You're bringing a page along?" Lisanna asked, floating upside down. She flipped herself upright. "You're gonna kill someone outside?"

"Lately, I've been doing this every time I go out." Lucy replied, folding the paper. "Just in case..."

* * *

The red haired woman was riding the subway. 'That day... I'm pretty sure Jellal said he was going to Shinjuka train station... That same day, four people died around the Shinjuka station. Then the bus jacking...'

Once the subway train stopped, the woman got off and walked towards the police headquarters. 'It wasn't a coincidence. Fairy... can kill people by means other than heart attacks.'

* * *

Lucy was walking towards where her father worked, the sky was gray and gloomy. She kept trying to call her father, but he wouldn't pick up. 'That's strange, is he in an important meeting?'

Lucy reached the building and entered, Lisanna floated behind her.

"I beg you! I need to speak directly with someone in the investigation headquarters." A red haired woman said to the people at the counter.

"Like I keep telling you," said the man at the counter, "there's currently nobody at the Fairy investigation headquarters."

'No one at headquarters?' Lucy thought, eavesdropping on the conversation. 'Dad's cellphone is off... What's happening?'

"If there any way you can contact them?" The woman asked. "I have some important information related to the Fairy case."

Lucy's eyes widened. 'The Fairy case?'

Lucy walked up to the counter beside the red haired woman.

"All right, I'll try calling headquarters one more time." The man behind the counter said, picking up his phone.

Lucy smiled to the other man at the counter.

"I'm Detective Heartifilia's daughter, Lucy." Lucy said, placing the bag of clothes on the counter. "I brought my father some clothes. But it seems he's gone, so could you take them for me?"

"Ah, Lucy! Long time no see!" The man said.

"Um, I'm sorry..."

"Don't you remember?" The man said, taking the bad of clothing. "The murder for insurance money case that you helped us solve last year. I was working here then, too."

"Is that right? I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"So, are you helping out on the Fairy case, too?" The man asked.

"Yeah. If all goes well, I might even outwit N." Lucy smiled.

'Outwit N?' The woman thought, standing beside Lucy.

"As I thought, nobody's at the headquarters." The other man replied to the woman. "Please trust me, I'll deliver your message"

"No, that's no good." The woman replied. "I have to tell them directly."

"Um, my father is heading the Fairy case," said Lucy, "so I can deliver your message if you want. It seems his cellphone's off, so I can't call him right away but... There were FBI agents who were killed, so people who're scared of Fairy are quitting the case, so I think there's a lot of confusion."

"Lucy," the man at the counter whispered. "you can't tell just anyone that."

"It's already a widespread rumor." Lucy said. "Plus, we can trust her. You can tell by looking at her eyes. She's a wise and careful person."

Lucy and the woman started to walk out of the building, Lisanna floated behind Lucy, listening in on their conversation.

"Sooner or later, my father will check his voice mail and call me back." Lucy said. "If you want to, you can talk directly to him then."

"Could I?" The woman said.

"Of course." Lucy replied. "I can't tell you my father's cellphone number, but you could talk to him using my cellphone..."

Lucy laughed. "But of course, you'll have to trust me and my father."

"Who's this cheerful girl?" Lisanna thought, confused by Lucy's sudden cheerful nature.

"Thank you so much." The red haired woman said, smiling.

Lisanna chuckled. "She completely trusts you, Lucy."

Lucy and the woman continued to walk down the street.

"You sure are brave." Lucy said. "Wanting to get involved in the Fairy case... So, according to you, Fairy is... um..."

Lucy stopped for a moment, as if to think.

"Could I ask your name, by any chance?" Lucy asked. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Erza Knightwalker." The woman said.

Lisanna giggled behind Lucy, but did not say anything.

"Erza, I think Fairy has the power to control people's actions right before they die." Lucy said.

"Me, too!" Erza said. "I was thinking the same thing. Fairy can control what people do before they die. That's not all... If what I'm thinking is correct, Fairy can kill people using other means than just heart attacks."

Lucy gritted her teeth. 'Just who is this woman?'

"I don't think anyone else has noticed yet, but, if we assume that to be true, I think Fairy can be caught." Erza said.

"I hadn't thought of that." Lucy said. "But, if that's true, Fairy would commit an murders he wanted to hide, using something other than heart attacks."

"That's right." Erza said. "I think an acquaintance of mine met Fairy."

Lucy laughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think the police will believe you if you say that someone you know met Fairy."

"You're right..." Erza said. "That's why I wanted to speak to them directly, and explain my logic in detail."

"But, then, wouldn't it be better if the person who met Fairy spoke to them?"

Erza's face turned solemn. "That person is no longer in this world."

"He was one of the FBI agents who came to Japan." Erza said.

'An FBI agent...' Lucy thought. '...who met Fairy? It couldn't be...'

"He was my fiance." Erza said. "He said he was mixed up in a bus jacking by coincidence, but I think he met Fairy on that bus."

Lucy stopped walking. 'Jellal... Fernandes!'

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked when Lucy stopped.

"N-Nothing... I'm sorry you lost your fiance." Lucy said as she started walking again. "Why do you think he met Fairy on the bus?"

"Eight days after the bus jacking... he died together with the other FBI agents." Erza said. "The hijacker was a criminal who attacked a bank two days prior. Then, in the end, he died in a traffic accident. Not something that's happened before... I can only conclude the bus jacking was something Fairy did to steal information from Jellal about the FBI agents in Japan in order to kill them. Fairy has other ways of killing people other than just heart attacks."

"The hijacker's death wasn't a heart attack." Lucy said. "So, Fairy can kill using something other than a heart attack."

"Yes..."

"I think you might be jumping to too many conclusions." Lucy said.

"No... I can't help thinking that the hijacker was being controlled by Fairy."

"Why?"

"It bothered me from the first time I heard about the bus jacking. So I asked Jellal when he was relaxed. He didn't mention the name of the person he spoke with, but he said it quite clearly. "

"What did he say?" Lucy asked.

"That he was forced to show his FBI ID to someone on the bus." Erza said. "It was an investigation that was top secret from the Japanese police, so he was under strict orders not to show his ID to anyone. So, I believe he's the one who leaked the information that the FBI was in Japan."

'Wow, she's right.' Lisanna grinned. 'Was this the 'hole' Lucy was worried about?'

"I see." Lucy said. "You've arrived at this conclusion using information you learned. Fairy can kill people using something other than a heart attack."

"Yes..."

"Amazing deductions." Lucy said, "But you're personally involved and you have no hard evidence... But there's some value in pursing your theory."

"If it is true then, like you said, Fairy will be caught soon." Lucy said. "Because the person on the bus that your fiance showed his ID was Fairy..."

"Yes." Erza said.

'That was a close call.' Lucy thought. 'If she had talked to the police before she talked to me... But, it seems that a god other than the Death Gods is on my side...'

'No matter how she figured it out, this woman knows the truth.' Lucy thought. 'If this information ever gets to the police, they'll quickly conclude that I am Fairy... I've got to get rid of her.'

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy replied. "I was just thinking over what you said again and I think we should look into your theory?"

"Really?"

"Of course." Lucy said. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No." Erza replied. "You're the first."

Lisanna chuckled, amused.

"That's good. But, how are you planning on killing her?" Lisanna asked Lucy. "It'd be bad to do it right here."

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded up Death Note paper and a pen.

"Could you tell me the date of the bus jacking?" Lucy asked, ready to write in the page.

"December 20th. In front of Asagaoka. The bus to Spaceland that left at 11:02." Erza said.

Lucy repeated what Erza said, but instead wrote down Erza's name, and the condition and time of death, assuring a suicide. "The bus to Spaceland, right?"

"Yes."

Lisanna continued to stare in amusement as she giggled to herself.

'Perfect, now her body won't be found for a while, but if it is, her fiance's death is enough reason for her to commit suicide.' Lucy thought, smiling maliciously.

"I'm sorry for interrogating each of you like that." Natsu said. "Fairy is not among us."

The detectives in the room breathed a sigh of relief. None of them was Fairy.

"Natsu. How can you be sure?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"Actually, I'd prepared some tricks to determine whether you're Fairy or not, but I didn't feel the need to use those tricks on any of you." Natsu replied.

Suddenly, Natsu's cellphone began ring. "Excuse me..." Natsu took out his cellphone and answered.

'After, telling us to turn off our cellphones...' Gray thought.

"I understand." Natsu said, talking on his cellphone. "We just finished here, use your own key to enter."

Natsu then closed his phone.

"Gramps is coming." Natsu said.

'Of course.' The detectives thought. They had yet to see Makarov's face.

"If it's okay, I'll pass on the message." Lucy said, stuffing the Death Note page in her pocket.

"No..." Erza said. "If it's possible, I'd like to tell them myself. Especially since I've talked to you, I think I should tell them soon."

Erza began to walk again, while Lucy followed, with Lisanna behind her.

"Yeah, that's true." Lucy said.

'10 seconds to 1:15.' Lucy thought.

She smiled, devilishly. 'I'd like to see how this woman dies.'

Lucy's watch indicated that ten seconds had pass, but still Erza continued to walk, unaffected by the Death Note.

Lucy kept following, confused. 'What happened? It's passed 1:15... That's strange... Why didn't she-'

Lucy's thought was cut off by Lisanna's giggling.

'Lisanna... why are you laughing.' Lucy thought. 'She was laughing oddly when I wrote this woman's name in the Death Note. She also laughed when I asked for her name. Both times... she laughed. It got to have something to do with her name..."

Realization hit Lucy 'A fake name!'

* * *

"Good work, everyone." Makarov said, as he stood beside Natsu.

"Natsu, I've brought what you requested." Makarov said, holding his briefcase.

"Please give one to everyone."

Makarov opened the brief case revealing five golden metal badges. "These are your new police IDs"

The detectives stared at the shiny badges. 'New IDs?'

* * *

'A fake name, that has to be it.' Lucy thought. 'Lisanna can see her real name due to her Death God eyes. That's why she was laughing like that.'

'Not good.' Lucy thought as she walked behind Erza. 'It's going to be hard to get her real name out of her.'

Erza suddenly stopped. "We should head back. Someone might have come back."

"Oh...of course." Lucy said. "I hope someone's back."

Lucy cursed under her breath. She continue to follow Erza as they both head back to the police headquarters. 'What do I do now?'

'Calm down.' Lucy thought. 'She's got to have a driver's license or some kind of photo ID somewhere'

Lucy heard Lisanna chuckle behind her. "Lucy, You can do the eye deal at any time, ya know. It's kinda like putting in contacts."

'Does she honestly think I'd give up half of my remaining lifespan for the sake of this woman?' Lucy thought. 'Don't interfere, you damn Death God.'

Erza suddenly stopped walking and turned around towards Lucy.

"Um, do you still have business at the police headquarters?" Erza asked. " I can go by myself."

'Shit.'

"I... understand." Lucy said.

* * *

The detectives each inspected their new badge.

"Both our names and titles are fake." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Fake police IDs?" Gray asked.

"Fairy needs a name and a face to murder." Natsu said. "We're pursuing Fairy based on that assumption. Isn't this an obvious course of action?"

"But... Police carrying carrying fake IDs..." Loke said.

"If Fairy needs someone's name to kill them, having fake names could easily save our lives." Mr. Heartfilia said. "I think we should use these."

"Yeah, I think so too." Gray said.

"Well then, if you absolutely have to give your name, please use those fake police IDs." Natsu said, sipping tea. "Please be careful not to use them by accident at police headquarters... It could be troublesome."

"Understood." Everyone said.

"Well, then..." Makarov, said opening a briefcase. Within the briefcase were belts.

"I'd like you all to wear these belts." Makarov said, handing each detective a belt. "There's a transmitter hidden in the buckle. With this, Natsu will know your whereabouts."

"If you press the belt buckle twice..." Makarov said, "my cellphone will ring. I will call you back immediately. In the morning, go to police headquarters first, then, using this, you should confirm the hotel and room number. Please also use them in emergencies."

"It's like we're special agents pursuing Fairy." Gray said, putting on his belt.

* * *

"Thank you so much." Erza said. "Thanks to you, I'm confident in my conclusions."

"You're welcome..." Lucy said.

Erza smiled then resumed walking towards the police headquarters.

'If I don't do something, based on her conclusions that Fairy might have been on that bus, and because I was being followed by Jellal Fernandes, I'll soon be under suspicion.' Lucy thought. 'I have to find out her real name and put an end to her.'

Lucy ran forward towards Erza. "Excuse me."

Erza turned around. "Yes?"

"The truth is, there's something I haven't told you." Lucy said.

"And that is?"

"It's impossible for you to speak directly to anyone at headquarters." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Erza said, confused.

"Don't you think it's strange that no one's at headquarters?"

"Yeah... I thought it was strange."

"Right now, the headquarters for the Fairy investigation is operating under a system that makes it impossible to tell who's involved. It's so a tragedy like what happened to your fiance won't happen again."

"I understand." Erza said.

"So you'll never get to speak directly with the people in headquarters." Lucy said, smiling, sadly.

"Just like you to say something so clever, Lucy." Lisanna said, floating behind Lucy.

"Why do you know so much about this?" Erza asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lisanna smirked, "Shes pretty sharp."

"I have no choice... I'll tell you." Lucy said. "It's because I'm also a member of the investigation."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"You're a member of the investigation?" Erza asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Right now, N, is commanding the investigation." Lucy said.

"Yes, I thought so." Erza said.

"N was in a pinch because of the lack of people." Lucy said. "Many people quit because they were afraid of Fairy."

"I'm still a high school student, but I've helped police solve two cases in the past."

"I... I understand..." Erza said. "Still, I'll go to headquarters just to be sure."

Erza started to walk away.

"W-Wait, please!" Lucy said, walking after her. "Didn't I tell you you won't be able to speak with them?"

"If possible, I'd like to speak directly with N..." Erza said. They were approaching the police headquarters, Lucy could easily see the building.

* * *

"Oh, that's right... Who's at headquarters back at the police station?" Natsu asked.

"Right now, nobody." Mr. Heartfilia replied.

"That's not good..." Natsu said. "Please take turns, making sure there's always someone there."

"Understood." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Laxus please go today."

"Yes, sir." Laxus said. "It shouldn't take long to get there from here."

* * *

"Erza! Please wait." Lucy said. "There's no way you'll meet N, It's impossible."

Erza stopped. "There's a possibility he might just meet with me."

Lucy looked confused.

"I, too, worked with N." Erza said. "It was on a case in America."

"Y-You worked with N?"

"About three months ago, I was also an FBI agent."

'This is it!' Lucy thought. 'I can use this.'

"Oh, is that so?" Lucy said. "I thought your deductions and skills were different from an amateur."

"I determined that with this case, the police and investigation team could not be trusted." Erza said. "But... I can trust N."

"If I got to headquarters, have them verify my name and face, I thought I might be able to speak directly with N." Erza said.

"I see." Lucy said. "But, why would you tell me that you wanted to talk to N?"

"When I was irritated that I couldn't meet with the investigation team, " Erza said, "someone calling herself the daughter of the head of the investigation appeared-...no that's no it, I'll tell you honestly, you remind me of N."

"I felt you were similar to him." Erza said.

'This is it.' Lucy thought.

"Would you like to find to find Fairy together?" Lucy said, smiling. "Would you like to become a member of the investigation team?"

"M-Me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't ask just anyone, but we need people like you." Lucy said. "All that's required to join the investigation is an identity check, the recommendation of someone on the team, and N's approval."

"Me... joining the investigation?" Erza said.

"I'll even recommend you." Lucy said.

* * *

Laxus was walking to the police headquarters. The sky looked gray, and it seemed like it could rain at any second. He had brought his umbrella with him.

* * *

"S-Sorry, I got a little carried away." Lucy laughing, nervously. "I'm sure you have other commitments, not to mention, you live in America."

"I-I had planned to move to America permanently after marrying him, but now I don't know what to do..." Erza said. "Now, I have nothing to lose... I want to catch Fairy!"

Lucy smiled.

"Please let me join the investigation!"

Lisanna laughed. 'Her fate is sealed.'

"I'm glad, but could you show me something to confirm your identity?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the truth is... the name I gave you before isn't my real name." Erza said. "I'm... sorry."

"That's okay." Lucy said. "You were just being cautious."

"Would a driver's license be okay?"

"Of course."

Erza reached within her bag and handed Lucy her driver's license."

* * *

Laxus nearly reached the police headquarters when it started to snow. He opened his umbrella holding above his head. During which, he saw two people standing to the side of the road, but did not see their faces. He thought nothing of it.

Lucy grinned. 'I made it.' As she looked at Erza's license she wrote her real name on the page from the Death Note. Once she finished she looked at the time on her watch.

"Um, why are you paying so close attention to your watch.? Erza asked.

"Oh... this?" Lucy said.

"That's because...I'm Fairy." Lucy smirked.

Erza's eyes widened, as shock filled her body. Suddenly, Erza began to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, still smirking.

"There's something... I have to do."

Lucy watched as Erza's figure started to fade away in the distance.

"Farewell, Erza Scarlet."


	6. The First Contact

The entire investigation team were reviewing tapes that happen to catch the deaths of the FBI agents on security cameras. It is late at night and all of them are tired, except Natsu and Makarov.

"Those were the tapes that caught the deaths of the FBI agents." Laxus said, wiping his eyes.

"The scenes with Jellal Fernandes going through the turnstile and getting on the train, and the scene where he died." Natsu said, eating an ice cream with tabasco sauce. "Please line them up and show them to me again in succession."

"Yes, sir." Laxus said, walking over to the stacks of tapes. "Ah, there it is."

"Let's see... Jellal Fernandes entered through the west turnstiles of Shinjuku Station at 15:11." Gray said, yawning. "At 15:13 he got onto the Yamanote line. Even if he was following someone, it's hard to tell who from these blurry images."

Makarov was scooping ice creams into cones, handing one to each detective.

"Then, at 16:42- Oh, thank you." Gray said, as Makarov handed him a cone.

"Umm... Then, at 16:42, he got off at Tokyo Station and died on the platform." Gray continued.

"As I thought... It's strange." Natsu said.

"Huh?"

"What's strange, N?" Mr. Heartfilia asked, struggling to stay awake.

"Did you notice something?" Gray asked.

Natsu took a bite of the spicy ice cream.

"Based on what you just said, from the time Jellal Fernandes got on the train until the time he died, he stayed on the Yamanote line for an hour and a half. That line only takes one hour to make a full loop." Natsu said. "But, more than anything, there's that envelope."

"Envelope?" Laxus said.

Natsu replayed the tape.

"In the turnstiles and on the platform, Jellal was holding what looks like an envelope." Natsu said.

"Oh! You're right!" Laxus said. "He's holding it."

Natsu skipped to the next scene.

"The video where he dies... it's gone." Laxus said. "I'm amazed you noticed something like that, Natsu."

"No envelope is listed to be in his possession when he died." Mr. Heartfilia said, looking through some papers.

"Then that must mean he left it on the train." Natsu said. "That, and this last video of Penbar... looks like he's trying desperately to see inside the train."

"There might be some sort of hint in there." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if it were Fairy?" Natsu said.

"T-That's impossible!." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"I agree, there's no reason for Fairy, who can control death from afar, to be at the scene of the crime." Natsu said, licking his ice cream. "But, he may have figured we'd think that, and boldly come out in the open."

* * *

"You okay, Lucy?" Lisanna said.

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing in the Death Note.

"You've been writing criminal's names in the Death Note for four days straight now without sleeping much." Lisanna said. "Why do you need to schedule criminals' deaths so many weeks in advance?"

"Well, if I were hospitalized or something, someone would notice that as soon as Chief Heartfilia's daughter was hospitalized, criminals stopped dying." Lucy said.

"I see..."

"More importantly, it'll work as long as it's a date before they were actually suppose to die, right?"

"Death Gods don't do anything like that, so I can't say for sure, but logically, it should be fine as long as it's within their lifespan." Lisanna said.

Lucy frowned. "What a big help you are..."

Lisanna grinned. "I'm no help at all."

* * *

"Yes? Ah yes, please wait a moment." Makarov said, talking on the phone.

"Natsu, It seems Jet at the police headquarters, is in the middle of an interesting phone call with an informant." Makarov said.

"In that case, have him tell them the phone number of line five and have the informant call us there." Natsu said, walking over to Gray.

"Gray, you may turn on your cell phone, no, please turn it on." Natsu said.

"Oh, right." Gray said taking out and turning on his cell phone.

His cell phone started to ring as Natsu snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Hello, this is the head of public information for the Fairy case." Natsu said answering the cell phone. "Jellal Fernandes's fiance?"

"Erza Scarlet... I heard that name before..." Natsu said.

Makarov started to search up the name on his laptop. Once he found her file he turned the laptop towards Natsu.

'Her?' Natsu thought. 'From the BB murder case in LA... She worked with me on that case, and now she's in Japan...'

Natsu ended the phone call and handed the cell phone back to Gray. "She's gone missing since the day after her fiance's death."

"Anyone would feel depressed if their fiance died..." Gray said.

"You don't think...suicide?" Laxus said.

"No." Natsu said. "The Erza Scarlet that I knew was a very strong and excellent FBI agent. She would have wanted to capture Fairy. She was with Jellal, she may have figured something out..."

'If that's the case, did Fairy get to her first?' Natsu thought.

"Everyone... From now on, we will narrow our search to only those people Jellal Fernandes was investigating here in Japan." Natsu announced. "The targets of our investigation will be... two people related to the police and those connected to them."

"Who are those two people?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"Assistant Director Clive and his family." Natsu said. "And Chief Heartfilia and his family."

"Wha-?" Mr. Heartfilia said, shocked.

"And... I'd like to install bugs and surveillance cameras in those two houses." Natsu said.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at her desk typing away on her computer. 'I have to make it so if someone examines this computer, they won't find anything. Then, if I prepare scraps from the Death Note...'

Lucy started prepare scraps of paper she ripped out of the Death Note. As she worked, Lisanna floated beside her watching.

"You sure have smooth hair." Lisanna said. "You hardly brush it... it's naturally smooth."

"It's not that smooth." Lucy replied, carefully cutting out the papers. "Maybe your hair is just naturally unkempt, Lis."

"Ehh?"

* * *

"Surveillance cameras?" Gray said.

"I don't care what you say, that's impossible!" Laxus said. "If anyone found out, it'd be a violation of civil rights, and we'd all be fired!"

"I thought we were carrying out this investigation putting not only our jobs, but also our lives, on the line." Natsu replied.

"Natsu, what are the chances that Fairy is among those people?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

Natsu thought for a moment. "Seven-... no five percent."

"You mean to say you'd go so far for just five percent?" Gray asked, stunned.

"No... Up until now, there hasn't been anyone that seemed even slightly suspicious." Mr. Heartfilia said. "If there's even a one percent chance, we should investigate it thoroughly."

"Chief..."

"I'm personally offended that my own family is under suspicion." Mr. Heartfilia said. "... Install the bugs. But if you do it, you should install them in every nook and cranny, even in the bathroom and by the toilet."

"Thank you very much." Natsu said. "That's what I planned to do."

"C-Chief!" Laxus said. "What are you saying?"

"That's right!" Gray said. "Chief, you have a wife and two daughters!"

"I know that!" Mr. Heartfilia retorted. "If we don't do it properly, there's no point in doing it at all! Don't argue with me on this matter!"

"I-I'm sorry." Gray said.

"No, it's okay... " Mr. Heartfilia sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Natsu sat down on the sofa.

"Out of courtesy, the only ones monitoring the Heartfilia household will be myself and Chief Heartfilia." Natsu said. "Gramps, how long will it take to install the bugs and cameras?"

"After tomorrow, if we know when no one will be home, we can install them anytime." Makarov said.

* * *

"See ya, Lucy!" Lucy's friend said, walking away.

Lucy had just finished her prep course class.

"Yea, see you tomorrow."

Lucy walked to her front porch and tried to open the door. 'What, no one's here?'  
She took out her house key and opened the door.

"I'm home!" Lucy said, walking upstairs.

Once Lucy got to the front of the door she felt the handle. For a second, she stayed still, then after seeing the little piece of paper stuck in between the doors, she opened it allowing the paper to fall to the floor.

Lisanna was already inside.

"Hey, Lucy!." Lisanna said "Since it looks like no one's home, let's play a board game!"

Lucy ignored her as she laid down on the bed stretching.

"Hey Lucy, you listening?"

Lucy got up and walked towards her closet door opening to look inside.

"Lucy?"

Lucy then walked outside her room, picking up the little paper and sticking it in between the door.

* * *

"I-I can't believe it..." Mr. Heartfilia said, as he watched Lucy on the surveillance camera. "I didn't realize she does something like that... Does she have something in her room she doesn't want anyone to see?

"When you take into account that she's seventeen, it's not that suspicious, really." Natsu said. "I've done it too for no particular reason... Did you discuss the state of the investigation with her?"

"Of course not! There's no way I would tell anyone top secret information that hasn't been released to the public!" Mr. Heartfilia said. "Plus, I haven't been home much lately. When I am, I'm tired and I just sleep."

"I understand..." Natsu said.

* * *

Lisanna floated behind Lucy as she walked home from school the next day.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy continued to walk, not responding.

"Hey Lucy! If you keep ignoring me, I'm gonna throw a bitch fit!" Lisanna said, angrily

Lucy started to inspect her sweater. 'Looks like there's no bugs in these clothes." Lucy thought

"Hey, Lucy~!" Lisanna whined. "Lucy!"

"Lis... There's a chance that either bugs or surveillance cameras have been installed in my house."

"What? But that piece of paper was still in your door." Lisanna said.

"That piece of paper is a decoy..." Lucy said. "What I really check is the door handle."

"The door handle?"

"When the door is closed, the door handle is automatically returned to a horizontal position." Lucy said. "But, whenever I close the door, I lower the handle about five millimeters. So when I go in my room, if the door handle's horizontal, it's likely that someone was in my room."

"You sure it wasn't your parents?" Lisanna asked.

"If it were my parents or my sister, they wouldn't have noticed the paper." Lucy said. "It's suspicious because the paper was returned to it's original position..."

"By the way, Lis." Lucy said. "What happens to the apples?"

"Apples?" Lisanna said. "Shit! If seen through the cameras... it'll look like it's been eaten by nothing in midair."

"That's a problem." Lucy said. "Since Death Gods don't eat, it won't be a problem if I stop giving you apples."

"W-Wait a minute, Lucy." Lisanna said. "For me apples are... like cigarettes or alcohol for humans, if I don't have any for a while I'll go through withdrawal."

"What sort of symptoms would you have?" Lucy asked.

"I-I don't think you'd wanna know."

"I guess..." Lucy said. "Listen Lis, I sent N a hint saying that Death Gods only eat apples... So if you wanna eat apples, first find the location of all the cameras. There just might be a blind spot where you'll be able to eat apples."

Lucy arrived at her house. "Well, good luck, Lis."

"Oh! Find the cameras! I can do that!" Lisanna said.

Lucy went in her room. And sat down on her bed. 'The cameras are watching me.' Lucy thought.

Lisanna floated around the room as she looked for little bugs and cameras.

'If N is watching then I should give him a show.' Lucy smirked.

Slowly she took of her top, then she undid her jeans and took them off, throwing them on the floor. She laid on her bed as she took out a book to read. 'Might be a little distracting huh, N?'

* * *

"I-I can't believe she'd walk around in only that!" Mr. Heartfilia said. "Someone could see through the window!"

"It's nothing to worry about Chief." Natsu said, staring at Lucy's assets. "Sometimes people find it more comfortable to walk around in undergarments."

"It seems like she's trying to make it apparent that she doesn't know she's being watched, but she had booby trapped her room so she could tell when someone went in." Natsu said. He cringed as he watched Lucy stretching on her bed in only her bra and panties.

"What are you saying, Natsu?" Mr. Heartfilia demanded. "Do you suspect my daughter?"

"Yes... I suspect her." Natsu replied. "That's why I installed bugs and cameras in yours and the assistant director's house."

* * *

Lisanna strained her eyes to see the inside vent of Lucy's air conditioner. "I found a camera in here!"

'So there are cameras... which means there's also bugs.' Lucy thought, flipping a page of her book. 'So...N already suspects me...'

Lucy then heard a voice calling her from downstairs.

"Sis~! Dinner's ready!"

Lucy closed her book and got dressed. 'Sorry... shows over, N."

* * *

Natsu sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Natsu watched the Heartfilias eat dinner through the hidden surveillance cameras in the living room. He watched as Wendy swooned over a guy on her television show, her sister and mother was eating dinner.

Natsu picked up his cell phone, holding it to his ear. "Laxus, is the assistant directors family watching television?"

"Yes." Laxus replied. "The whole family, other than the assistant director."

'Perfect.' Natsu thought. 'Both families are eating dinner and watching the same channel.'

"Gramps, please have them start the news report on both channels the Heartfilia and Clive family are currently watching."

"Understood."

Wendy was watching her television show, when a message claiming to be important showed up on the top of the screen.

"Eh, what is this?" Wendy said.

"ICPO announces that it is dispatching 1,500 detectives from the world's leading nations into Japan for the Fairy investigation..." Wendy read out loud.

Lucy perked up, as she she ate dinner with her mother in the same room Wendy was watching television.

"1,500 agents! Wow!" Wendy said, amazed.

'There should be cameras in the living room, too.' Lucy deduced. 'Whether this news is true or not, they want to see our reactions upon hearing it... N, you're using the same tactic again.'

"Yeah it is amazing!" Lucy said. "I bet that N guy did that, after all he controls the entire police force... He must be hot."

"You think so?" Wendy asked, blushing a bit.

"Girls! Please don't talk about hot guys while we're eating dinner!" Layla scolded. "You can do that after dinner."

* * *

Once Lucy finished dinner she stood up, grabbed some potato chips.

"Potato chips after dinner, sis?" Wendy asked. "You might get fat..."

"It's just a midnight snack when I'm studying." Lucy said as she went upstairs to her room. She went inside and locked the door, spotting Lisanna on her bed. She looked sick.

"L-Lucy... I found all the cameras." Lisanna said, gasping for air.

"T-There's a ton of them... sixty-four in all..."

'As I thought.' Lucy walked over to her desk and sat down, turning on her desk lamp. She placed her bag of potato chips to the left and pulled out her notes. "Yosh! Time to work!"

"L-Lucy when can I eat apples again?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy didn't respond. She just continued to solve problems on her notebook.

"O-Oh... right, you can't talk in the house." Lisanna said. "M-Maybe outside, later."

Lucy chuckled as she opened her potato chips. 'I've already written names down three weeks in advance, but...N knows that Fairy can control the time of death...'

Lucy reached into the bag to grab a potato chip, simultaneously writing down a name on a scrap of Death Note paper hidden within the bag. Also within the bag was a small television that was broadcasting new criminal's names. 'I can continue to solve problems with my right hand. Then, I'll reach into the bag with my left, writing down a name...

Lucy pulled out a potato chip and took a bite. 'Then, I'll take a potato chip... and eat it.'

"L-Lucy... I think I'm going blind." Lisanna said, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Your daughter's been doing nothing, but studying after dinner." Natsu said, watching Lucy study.

"That's because there's less than ten days before the central exam." Mr. Heartfilia replied.

Natsu looked uncertain. 'She hasn't even turned on her computer or watched television.'

* * *

Lucy grinned. 'Now a criminal, I had no way of knowing about, will die of cardiac arrest... N himself saw that I had no way of accessing the media. I was too busy studying.'

Lucy yawned and stretched, smiling as she crumpled up the bag of potato chips and throwing it away in the trash, along with the little television hidden within.

* * *

"Natsu..." Makarov said, walking into the room.

"What is it, Gramps?"

"A little while ago, a banker who was under investigation for embezzlement and a purse snatcher who was in custody both died of heart attacks." Makarov said. "Today's 9:00 news was the first time they appeared in the media."

"It must have been Fairy." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"The daughter and mother both watched their television drama at that time. When it ended, they turned of the television and didn't watch at all after that..." Natsu said. "The older daughter was studying the whole time in her room."

"With this, my family's in the clear, right?" Mr. Heartfilia asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Fairy killed those criminals, even though they had relatively light crimes." Natsu said, unconvinced. "And, even though today was the first day after the cameras were installed, the Heartfilia was suspiciously innocent..."

* * *

Lucy was walking walking home from school, Lisanna skipping right behind her.

"Are you sure, Lis?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, there's nobody following us." Lisanna said, cheerfully. "Can I have an apple now? These mood swings are really freaking me out! I'm so happy for no reason!"

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can get an apple?" Lucy sighed.

"C'mon Lucy!" Lisanna pleaded. "I flew high in the sky and checked for anybody following you! Isn't that enough?"

"But, there was that news report about 1,500 agents sent to Japan..." Lucy said, giggling a bit.

"They were probably bluffing..."

Lucy smiled.

"All right, Lis. "I'll buy you an apple." Lucy said, walking to the store.

* * *

Lucy continued walking, Lisanna was behind her eating the apples Lucy bought for her.

"Lucy..." Lisanna said, munching apples. "You're such a life saver."

"That's an ironic thing for a Death God to say." Lucy replied as she arrived at her house. Lucy entered her house and went upstairs into her room, the surveillance cameras were still watching her.

Lisanna sighed. "You're gonna sit silently and pretend to study again... aren't you?"

Lucy went over to her desk and turned on her desk lamp. She switched on her television.

"Oh, you're gonna watch television.?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy watched the news, carefully remembering each name of each new criminal that was being broadcast.

After a while, Lucy left her house, Lisanna floated behind her. It was night time, as Lucy pulled out her wallet,  
with little scraps from the Death Note hidden within.

'I see... killing criminals at random times using the scraps of the Death note.' Lisanna smirked. 'My clever Lucy.'

* * *

Natsu was sitting in his hotel room. The rest of the detectives sat in the chairs adjacent to his. They were having a meeting.

"I've replayed and reviewed the footage from the Heartfilia and Clive household." Natsu said, popping a chocolate in his mouth. "No one is suspicious."

Mr. Heartfilia sighed in relief.

"I'll remove the cameras and bugs." Natsu said.

Gray groaned. "So in the end, we have no suspects."

"We need to redouble our efforts." Mr. Heartfilia said.

"Please don't misunderstand." Natsu said, licking his fingers. "I mean I observed nobody suspicious while watching the videos. If Fairy is among one of those people... he isn't giving himself away..."

'Or she.' Natsu thought.

"So, you still think that Fairy is one of those people?" Mr. Heartfilia asked.

"The chances are... five percent." Natsu said, sipping tea.

* * *

Lisanna floated around Lucy's room, unable to spot anymore cameras.

"I knew it!" Lisanna exclaimed. "The cameras are gone! All of them!"

Lucy grinned, as she stood up from her desk and started to walk downstairs. She picked up an apple from the dinner table and gave it to Lisanna, much to her joy. Lucy walked back to her room and locked the door, preparing to go to sleep.

* * *

"Lucy, do your best!" Layla said, as she and Wendy watched Lucy depart for school.

"Good luck, Sis!"

"Geez, you're getting so worked up." Lucy said, walking towards the subway station. "Bye mom, sis."

* * *

The subway stopped and Lucy got off and walked towards her school. Today was her final exams.

'She looks so relaxed.' Lisanna thought, as she followed Lucy.

Lucy sat down in her seat in her class. At least a hundred people were going to be taking the exams in her class. They all looked nervous.

"Begin!" The instructor said.

Lucy looked bored, while the rest of the class immediately picked up their pencils and started working. Lucy lazily picked up her pencil and started, when she heard the instructor yell out.

"You! Examinee number 77! Please sit properly."

Lucy turned her head towards the person he was talking to. She spotted a man with pink hair, who was chewing on his pencil. He sat crossed legged on his chair. Suddenly he looked up right at her.

Lucy turned her head back.

'He's cute...' She blushed. 'And weird... pink hair huh...'

* * *

It was spring, as Lucy in a dress, arrived at the University building. Lisanna grinned.

"So you're a college student now..." Lisanna said. "I'm so proud."

Lucy smiled.

'I heard that pink haired guy also made it into this university.' Lucy thought.

* * *

"The freshman class representative, Lucy Heartfilia, will now speak."

Lucy walked up to the podium, thousands of students were watching as she gave her speech. Once Lucy finished, the other freshman class representative walked up to the podium as Lucy walked back to her seat.

'It's the same guy with the pink hair.' Lucy thought.

The pink haired guy announced his name before, starting his speech.

'His name is Natsu Dragion? Like that famous actor?'

The students were whispering to each other, as Natsu gave his speech, dressed in a plain white shirt and jeans.

"The person who got the top score on the entrance exam does this, right?"A student whispered. "Does that mean that Lucy girl and that guy got the highest score?"

"I heard a rumor that they both got a perfect score on every section." A student whispered back.

"Seriously?! I can't believe people like that exist..."

Once Natsu finished his speech, he got off the stage and went to sit next Lucy, who was blushing a bit. 'What's wrong with me?'

He suddenly turned towards her.

"Lucy Heartfilia... you're the daughter of Chief Heartfilia, and have a strong sense of justice." Natsu said, sitting with his knees against his chest. "You've helped police solved cases before, so... as long as you promise not to tell... I want to tell you something important related to the Fairy case."

Lucy was confused and shocked. 'How does he know this? Should I ignore him. But... he knows something important related to the Fairy case?'

"I won't tell anyone." Lucy whispered. "What is it?"

Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy.

"I am N."

* * *

**A/N  
****Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	7. The Match

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened. 'Impossible. There's no way N would tell someone he's N. But if he is...'

Lucy smiled at him. "If that's true, then you're a person I respect and admire."

"Thanks." Natsu said. "The reason why I told you is because I thought you might be able to help us on the Fairy case."

'The probability that Lucy-san is Fairy is less than five percent.' Natsu thought. 'But, among the people I was watching, I have the strongest feeling about her... You're too perfect.'

Lisanna chuckled as she took a good look at Natsu. 'Not a bad looker.'

'If this guy is N, or even if he's not... I can't do anything to him...' Lucy thought, frowning a bit. 'If he really is N, then he's shown his face to my father as N... His name, Natsu Dragion, is obviously an alias. I might accidentally kill the actor, if I write his name down.'

'Does he think I'm Fairy?' Lucy thought, shifting a bit in her seat. 'If he does, he's limiting his investigation to the people Jellal Fernandes investigated... But, why would N contact me directly?'

* * *

"That was an interesting school entrance ceremony, Lucy." Lisanna said floating behind Lucy a she left the auditorium.

"Lucy-san."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. "That guy's calling you."

Lucy turned towards Natsu.

"Thanks for today."

Lucy smiled. "No, thank you."

Natsu nodded before heading to his limousine that was waiting for him.

"Well, I'll see you around campus." Natsu said, getting into the car.

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

Lucy felt depressed on the subway train ride home. Just moments ago, she met a hot, pink haired guy, only to find out he's working against her. Lucy sighed.

Lucy entered her house, closing the front door. She slowly walked up stairs. Wendy was watching television in the living room.

"Welcome back, University student." Wendy teased.

Lucy didn't respond, merely walking up to her room and locking the door. She sat at her desk and laid her head down.

Lisanna floated behind her, confused at Lucy's depressive nature.

Suddenly, Lucy slammed her hand on the desk, startling Lisanna.

"Life is so unfair!" She groaned.

"Unfair?"

"Yes!" Lucy snapped. "I finally meet I guy I like... and then I find out he could possibly be my mortal enemy."

"W-Well there's plenty of more good looking guys than him."

"Still, I don't bat an eye at the other guys." Lucy said, more softly now. "Just him."

'This is the first time the normally calm and collected Lucy's ever been flustered.' Lisanna thought.

"At first... I thought I could find N's identity, then make him die in an accident or commit suicide." Lucy said, rubbing her forehead. "But now..."

Lucy sighed, placing her head back on her desk. "When N first challenged me, I got a little excited... No ones ever out smarted me before. And now that I know what he looks like... I only feel more attracted to him."

Lisanna tilted her head, confused. 'Is she talking to me, or mumbling to herself?'

"Well if he finds out that you're Fairy, it's all over for you." Lisanna said.

Lucy raised her head.

"That's right... I should try to keep my identity a secret." Lucy said. "A-At least until I figure something out... N will still keep approaching me at school. I need to stay one step ahead..."

'Figure something out?' Lisanna thought. 'She intends to pin the blame on someone else... so she could be with that sexy pink haired guy?'

* * *

Lucy was tying her shoes outside the tennis court. Natsu had asked her to play a game of tennis, so they could get to know each other better.

Lucy smiled at him. "Are you sure you want to play? I'm pretty good at this game."

"Don't worry Lucy-san, I used to be a British Junior champion." Natsu replied.

"Oh! So you grew up in England?" Lucy asked.

"I lived in England for five years."

Lucy went to her side of the court and Natsu went to his.

'Should I go easy on him?' Lucy thought. 'Don't want him to feel bad, getting beaten so easily.'

"So whoever wins six games first is the winner." Natsu said. "That alright with you, Lucy-san?"

"Sure."

Natsu bounced the tennis a ball a few times, getting ready to serve.

'This is just a tennis game... it's not enough to determine if she might be Fairy.' Natsu thought. 'But, Fairy hates losing...'

Natsu tossed the ball in the air, hitting it at blinding speeds past Lucy, almost hitting Lisanna.

Lucy stood, shocked.

"Fifteen-love."

"Haven't you ever heard of warming up?" Lucy asked, giggling a bit.

"He who takes the initiative always wins." Natsu replied.

'Ain't that the truth.' Lisanna thought.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" Gildarts asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but N's orders were nobody outside the investigation was to know." Mr. Heartfilia replied.

"Not even to account for where you are or what you're doing?"

"I'm very sorry, sir."

Gildarts sighed. "It's already been over four months since this case started. The papers are saying the police are incompetent... that N is incompetent."

"With due respect sir, the police were so scared of Fairy, they've abandoned the case." Mr. Heartfilia said. "You know very well how many detectives I have left on the task force, sir."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Mr. Heartfilia said, leaving the office.

"Jude... What about N?" Gildarts asked. "Can we trust him?"

Mr. Heartfilia stopped. "He's certainly more competent than we are. He's out there as we speak, risking his life to solve this case."

* * *

Natsu sprinted quickly to hit the ball flying to the far end of his side of the court. A huge crowd had gathered to watch the tennis game. Natsu hit the ball over to Lucy's side, which Lucy easily deflected back over.

"Are they really amateurs?" A guy in the crowd asked. "Who are they?"

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragion." Another replied. "They're the top two students from this year's freshman class."

Natsu struck the ball, returning it to Lucy's side. 'Relax, Lucy-san.' Natsu thought. 'Fairy hates to lose, but you do not have to be Fairy to want to win a tennis match.'

Lucy ran towards the ball and struck it back over. 'If I try too hard to win, does that make me seem like Fairy?! If I lose on purpose, he'll think that I thought trying too hard to win would make me seem like Fairy. So losing makes me seem like Fairy too, right?'

The ball continued to be struck by Natsu and Lucy, as the match grew more intense. Lisanna and the crowd watched in awe.

'There's no way he'd analyze me through this tennis match.' Lucy thought, hitting the ball again.

Natsu ran towards the ball hitting back over to the other side, with Lucy running in the direction it was coming from, returning the ball back with a powerful swing.

'This is why, I'm going to beat him in tennis.' Lucy thought, as Natsu ran towards the ball, but was unable to hit it.

Natsu was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 'See... She is trying to win."

"Game count, four all." A referee said.

Lisanna chuckled at the sight. 'You guys suddenly have a referee and linesmen.'

"I thought I'd heard of Lucy Heartfilia before." A guy in the crowd said. " She was a two time junior champion. She announced that she was quitting once she started high school."

"So then, that guy must really be something, holding his own against a junior high champion." A girl said.

Natsu struck the ball that came towards him. 'I can read you, Lucy-san. I know what you're feeling.'

Lucy ran towards the ball. 'This is just a ceremony for us to say we're friends... He can't deduce anything from it...'

Natsu sprinted towards the ball and struck it back towards the other side. 'You'll think that, through playing this match, I've laid the ground for moving a step closer to you.'

Lucy returned the incoming ball with the skill of a champion. 'He'll bring up the Fairy case and try to make me say things only Fairy would know.'

'But you would ask to be shown information from the investigation before you'll trust me.' Natsu thought, striking the ball with immense force, sweating a bit.

'If we're going to talk about the Fairy case, it's obvious I'd want some proof that he really is the one in charge of the investigation.' Lucy thought, as she struck the ball.

'Therefore, what you are going to ask me to do now...' Natsu thought.

'...is to meet with a reliable third party, who can confirm that you're really N.' Lucy thought

'In other words, go to the task force headquarters together...' Natsu thought, as he barely reached the ball.

Lucy quickly ran over towards the incoming ball, striking it out of Natsu's range. Natsu missed the ball.

"Game set! Won by Lucy Heartfilia, six games to four!" The referee said.

The crowd cheered, as the amazing spectacle finally came to a close.

* * *

"As expected Lucy-san, you beat me." Natsu said, walking next to Lucy.

"That's the first time I played for real in ages, Natsu." Lucy said, a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Since we're both thirsty, and since there's something I want to ask you... w-would you like to go for some tea?"

"Well, since you just beat me, you can ask me anything you want." Natsu replied.

Lucy smiled, delighted.

"But there's something I should to tell you first." Natsu said.

"What is it?"

"The truth is, Lucy-san... I suspect you may be Fairy." Natsu whispered.

Lucy mind went blank.

"If you still want to ask me, then go ahead."

Lucy stopped walking, causing Natsu to stop walking. For a while, Lucy stared at the ground, before she looked up at Natsu and laughed.

"Me, Fairy?'

"Well, I am actually talking about a factor of one percent." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, I am hoping that you really are not Fairy."

"With that brilliant power of deduction of yours, I wanted to ask you to help us with the investigation."

Natsu started walking again, as Lucy followed.

'One percent, huh...' Lucy thought.

* * *

"This is one of my favorite coffee shops." Lucy smiled, as she and Natsu sat in a booth. "If you sit here in the back, nobody can hear you talking."

"Thanks for showing me this place." Natsu smiled.

"And nobody's going to be staring at you for sitting like that." Lucy giggled, referring to the way Natsu sat with his knees pressed against his chest.

"I just can't sit any other way than this." Natsu said, frowning. "If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by forty percent."

"So... what did you want to ask me." Natsu asked, pouring tabasco sauce in his tea."

"Oh, that can wait till you're positive I'm not Fairy." Lucy said, sipping her own tea. "So you can go ahead and start, Natsu."

"In that case." Natsu said, sipping his tea. "Is it alright if I can test your reasoning abilities, Lucy-san?"

"It's alright." Lucy said. "Sounds like fun."

Natsu reached in his pocket and pulled a few note cards out.

"First then, please take a look at these notes." Natsu said, handing them to Lucy. "These notes were written by criminals in prison before they died. I assumed Fairy controlled them into writing the notes. I'd like to hear your opinion on them, Lucy-san."

Lucy picked up the notes and studied them carefully. "These are very interesting."

'These notes are the ones I wrote to him.' Lucy thought. 'But there are print numbers on the back of them... If I didn't noticed that...'

"It looks like there is a hidden taunt to N in here." Lucy said, placing the cards on the table. "If you take the first word of every line, they form a sentence... Let's see... the order that would make the most sense would be 'N, did you know Death gods only eat apples.'

"But there are print numbers on the back of them so it reads 'N, did you know only eat apples, Death gods.'" Lucy said. "I don't think Fairy intended for it to be read like this."

"Wrong..."

Lucy blinked, in confusion.

"In fact, there's a fourth note." Natsu said, pulling out another note. "If you add this, you get... 'N, did you know love apples? Death Gods, have red hands."

'This is a fake one.' Lucy thought. 'I didn't make a criminal write this fourth one... already lying to me, Natsu?'

"But if there were only three notes, my reasoning was flawless." Lucy insisted.

"No, it wasn't..." Natsu said. "There were in fact, four notes. Figuring that out would have made your reasoning flawless... You assumed there were only three notes and therefore could not infer there might be a fourth one."

'I get it... He doesn't want to see how smart I am.' Lucy thought. "He just wants to see my reaction. So if I insist on my version, he'll only be more convinced it's me."

"You're right, I didn't think of that." Lucy laughed. "But still, either way I don't think these notes will help you find Fairy."

"I mean... Death Gods don't even exist." Lucy said, sipping tea.

"Then... let's pretend you're N." Natsu said. "I you came face to face with someone who might be Fairy, how would you try to determine if he was?"

"I'd try to make them say things that haven't been reported in the news. Things only Fairy could know." Lucy replied.

"Just like what you're doing now, Natsu..." Lucy smirked.

'Impressive.' Natsu thought.

"I've already asked the same question to a number of detectives, and most of them took a few minutes to think about it." Natsu said. "But you, Lucy-san, were instantly able to think about it from the perspective of Fairy talking to an investigator."

"I have to say you're quite brilliant, Lucy-san." Natsu said.

Lucy turned several shades of red. "Y-You think so?"

"This increases my desire to have you help us in the investigation." Natsu replied. "Even if you're Fairy... I'd still like you to help us with the investigation."

"I-If I help you, the investigation might move forward." Lucy said. "At the same time, if I'm Fairy, I might slip up and betray myself. So in other words, you can kill two birds with one stone..."

"But, you also can't prove that you're not Fairy." Lucy said. "Is it fair that you get to question me, but I can't question you? But, if you are N, you should be able to prove it... I'm talking about having someone I trust, like my father, tell me straight out that you're N. If you can't do that, then I can't work with you on this case."

'Lucy-san sure talks a lot.' Natsu thought 'She is a classic example of someone who hates to lose... could she truly be...?'

"I never said I wouldn't let you meet with members of the investigation." Natsu said. "I'm working directly with your father and the rest of the investigation team right now."

Natsu cellphone started to ring.

"Excuse me..." Natsu said, answering the phone.

Lucy's cellphone also started to ring. "Oh, mine too."

"Natsu... we have an emergency." Makarov said, through the phone. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Lucy! It's your father!" Layla cried through the phone.

Lucy sat, stunned. "My father... had a heart attack?"

* * *

"All right, then. I'll be back tomorrow with some more of your things." The Layla said, as she left the room. "Thanks for coming, Lucy."

Lucy and Natsu sat in the hospital room. Mr. Heartfilia was laid in bed, recovering.

"Are you really sure this was just caused by overwork?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I collapsed, when Fairy crossed my mind, but I'm fine now." Mr. Heartfilia said. "I've just been pushing myself too much lately."

Lucy wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Having your own daughter under suspicion must be an emotional strain as well." Natsu said.

"You told my father I'm under suspicion." Lucy asked, angrily.

"Yes." Natsu replied. "I told your father everything. Including the fact that I'm N."

Lucy looked at her father.

"That's right." Mr. Heartilia said. "This is N... We've been calling him Natsu so that nobody finds out. This is the real N."

'So I was right.' Lucy thought...

"So Natsu," asked Mr. Heartfilia,"has talking to my daughter cleared away your suspicions."

"My suspicions of her are really small." Natsu replied.

"I can't blame you for being suspicious." Lucy said. "But, I'll help you with the investigation, since you proved that you are indeed N."

"Lucy..." Mr. Heartfilia said. "You just concentrate on studying right now. You'll have plenty of time for catching criminals after you join the NPA."

"What are you talking about, dad? That's still years and years from now..." Lucy argued.

"Listen, Lucy..." Mr. Heartfilia said. "Fairy is evil, but lately I've been starting to think of it more like this. The real evil is the power to kill people... Someone who finds themselves with that power is cursed... No matter how you use it, anything obtained by killing people can never bring... true happiness."

Lucy sat and listened in silence.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Heartfilia." Natsu said, looking at Lucy. "If Fairy is an ordinary human being who somehow gained this power, he or she is a very unfortunate person..."

'I'm... unfortunate...?'

"Natsu, I'm sorry about collapsing like this, but I'll be back at work as soon as I can..." Mr. Heartfilia said, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked out of the hospital building, Natsu's car was waiting for him.

"Natsu..." Lucy said. "Isn't there some way to make you trust me and make you believe I'm not Fairy?"

"If you aren't Fairy, Lucy-san, you don't have to do anything at all, do you?"

"Stop the bullshit!" Lucy growled. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be suspected?"

Natsu sighed. "Now I feel terrible..."

"How about locking me in a room for a month, with no television so I can't see the news?" Lucy asked.

"I can't do that, it would violate your rights to privacy and freedom." Natsu replied, getting into his car.

"I see."

"It's all right. If you aren't Fairy, it will become apparent eventually." Natsu said, out his window. "Plus... watching you with your father today, I doubt that you could be Fairy..."

"Well then, take good care your father." Natsu said, as he prepared to leave.

"Oh, one more thing...: Lucy said. "I said I'd help out with the investigation, but I don't think I 'll have the time until my father gets a little better."

"I understand."

Lucy watched as the car drove away.

She stood still, before she collapsed. Tears falling from her eyes. 'What am I doing...?' Lucy thought as she cried. 'I can't do this... I can't be Fairy any longer...'

"Lucy... are you okay?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy nodded as she wiped her eyes and stood back up.

"Lis... I've never thought that finding that notebook and gaining this power would be a misfortune." Lucy said, looking solemn. "But now... I don't know what to think. I don't think I can be a god."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know..."

* * *

"What is this?" A man asked. "Is this the best you can come up with? You guys think all we have to do is run a Fairy special and people are gonna tune in is that it?! Listen to me, the reason my shows gets the ratings is because I do stories the other networks won't touch! You get?! The point it, we need a story. A story! Find me a new scoop on this Fairy thing!"

"But there aren't any new scoops, sir." A man said. "The cops aren't saying a word. It's hopeless."

"Idiot! If you can't find any good stories out there, then make something up!" The man retorted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a woman entered with a package.

"Director Erigor, there's a package for you." The woman said handing Erigor the package.

Erigor opened the package and a within were a few tapes. "What the hell's this?"

He looked at the note. "Who's it from?"

He read the note before, he grinned. "This is what I'm talking about! This is what I'm asking you guys to bring me.

"This is great. A message from another Fairy proclaiming to be the true god of the world?" Erigor laughed. "'If you do not broadcast these tapes as instructed, I will kill your company's board of directors one by one.'"

Erigor grinned. "If I don't broadcast these tapes? If there's another Fairy, this is going to get so many ratings. I'm getting so excited, I'm trembling!"

* * *

**A/N  
****Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to Review! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	8. The Finale

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorite, and liked this story.  
****This is the final chapter.**

* * *

"Natsu." Makarov said, entering the room.

Natsu and the rest of the detectives were having a meeting.

"Turn on Sakura TV." Makarov said. "There's a problem..."

Natsu picked up the remote and turned on the television. Three news reporters appeared on screen.

"_In order words, we're broadcasting this not only because we're Fairy's hostages, but also because it is our duty as reporters." _The reporter said. _"Please understand that this is not fake and we are not airing this to sensationalistic._""Fairy's hostages?" Gray said, watching the report. "What is happening?"

'Fairy wouldn't take hostages...' Natsu thought. 'Something else is going on...'

"_A while ago, two tapes were sent to the director of this show. Without a doubt, They were sent by Fairy. The first tape, predicted the times of death of two criminals who were recently arrested. Then, the next day, those two criminals died, just as predicted._" The reporter said.

'If that's true, that's only something Fairy can do...' Natsu thought.

"_Fairy instructed us to broadcast the second tape at exactly 5:59 pm today It contains predictions of murders that will prove he is the real Fairy. It also contains a message to the whole world._"

"I-Isn't it just another fake?" Loke asked.

"Impossible. There's no way anyone would fake something so horrible." Gray said.

The broadcast suddenly switched to a white screen with the words 'Fairy' written in the center of it.

"_Fairy... is no longer with us. Fairy is dead. However, I have gained his power and shall continue his work. If you don't believe I am truly the new Fairy then please wait a moment._" A distorted voice said. _" If this video was aired at exactly 5:59 pm on April 18__th__, then change your channel to Sun TV. The anchor, Mr. Hibima Kazuhiko will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00 pm._"

"Change it." Natsu said.

The detectives changed to channel to Sun TV. The anchor man was slumped over his chair, as people rushed to his aid.

"This new Fairy can...?" Loke said.

"Change it back." Natsu said. They changed it back to the broadcast.

"_Mr. Hibima kept emphasizing that Fairy was evil in his broadcasts. This is his punishment. All who defy God must be punished... Now I will present you with another victim... Please change your channel to NHN TV, a who is scheduled to appear live, who as condemned Fairy... Mr. Komaizumi Seiji, will die.  
_"Change to Channel 24." Natsu said.

The television, changed, showing people rushing over to a man, who has also collpased.

"Switch it back."

_"What I want to create is a world without evil... I believe in justice. I think of the police as my allies. However, there is currently an investigation team that aimed to stop my judgments. So I'll give an ultimatum. Either N, the head of the investigation shows himself and states his name on national television, or I will start killing the leaders of the world... So please decide carefully. You have seven days."_

* * *

"Did the tapes have fingerprints?" Natsu asked.

"No." Loke said. "But, when I arrived at the news station to confiscate them, the director told me it was sent from a nearby Hotel."

'If Fairy has the power to control peoples actions before they die, then it's possible the new Fairy also has this power.' Natsu thought. 'He could have used someone else to sent the message.'"Natsu, It's just as we thought." Mr Heartfilia said, entering the room. "The leaders of every nation have conferred and demanded that we show the real N on Television."

Natsu sipped his tea. "That is the correct decision."

He sighed. "Well we have three days. So let's think of a plan..."

"It seems the new Fairy is more aggressive." Natsu said, pouring tabasco sauce in his tea.

"But, Natsu." Gray said. "How can you be sure it's a new Fairy?"

"Yeah, the new one said he's gained the old Fairy's power." Loke said.

"Well, if the real Fairy is alive," said Natsu."Then, I'm sure he'd say he wasn't dead."

"But, what if Fairy lied about dying?" Mr. Heartfilia said.

"He would have no reason to." Natsu said. "Plus, the death this Fairy predicted was only reported on in weekly woman's magazines much different then the original Fairy's murders... Mr. Heartfilia, is it okay if I request your daughter's assistance in the investigation?"

"Does that mean my daughter is no longer suspicious?"

"No, but I have faith in your daughter's skills and intellect."

"I see." Mr. Heartfilia said. "If my daughter agrees to help, then I can't stop her."

"Thank you."

'How can Fairy be dead if Lucy-san is still alive?' Natsu thought.

* * *

"It's too bad that the real Fairy died." A black haired women said, smirking. "But that's what she gets for being so weak."

Lisanna sat in a hotel room, as a black haired women sat working on the computer.

"I won't fail like that Fairy." The woman grinned. "I will be the god of the new world..."

Lisanna watched as the woman continued to write names. 'She's not as fun as Lucy.'

* * *

_"Lis, I've decided..." Lucy said. "I've decided."_

_"Decided what?" Lisanna asked._

_"I've decided to give up the Death Note."_

_Lisanna sighed. "Why?"_

_"Because I don't wanna do this anymore." Lucy whispered. "I don't want to be god... But I also want to forget about it. I want to forget all the murders I've committed."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes..."_

_Lisanna walked over to Lucy who was laying down in her bed. "Give me the Death Note."_

_Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Lis."_

_Once Lisanna took the Death Note from Lucy's hand, Lucy blinked a few times and looked around her room. Lisanna watched , sadly, as Lucy got up and walked right through the Death God and out of her room._

_Lisanna flew out of Lucy's window. 'Lucy wasn't thinking clearly.' Lisanna thought. 'If Fairy suddenly stops killing, there will be suspicion. I have to find another person, who's willing to be Fairy...'_

* * *

_Minerva was walking home, grinning. 'That Fairy is sure doing a good job.' She thought. 'So many fools, who don't deserve to live, are rightfully being judged.'_

_She laughed again, when she spotted a black book in the grass fields. She walked over to it picking it up. 'Death Note?'_

_Suddenly a white haired girl appeared in front of her. Minerva screamed. "W-What are you."_

_Lisanna rubbed her forehead... 'This again?'_

_"I am a Death God, Lisanna."_

_"D-Death God?" Minerva asked, on the floor, still stunned. "T-They exist?"_

_"W-Why are you here?" Minerva asked. "Are you here to kill me?"_

_"No, I am here because I dropped my Death Not... and you picked it up."_

_"Death Note?" Minerva looked at the black notebook. "You're looking for a notebook?"_

_"Yes, It has the power to kill, by simply writing the victims name."_

_Minerva started to laugh. "That's ridiculous!"_

_"No... it's not..." Lisanna said. "It's how Fairy was killing."_

_Minerva stopped laughing. "Fairy? He was using this to kill?"_

_"Really?" Minerva grinned, "Now I have his power...let's test it out."_

_Minerva walked to a nearby store, with Lisanna following. There was a television displayed in the window of the store, the news was on. 'There... that guy.' Minerva thought. 'That news reporter who kept insulting Fairy.'_

_Minerva grinned as she wrote down his name. 'Well that should do it!'_

_After forty seconds, the news reported died, clutching his chest._

_Lisanna stood still and listened as Minerva started talking to herself._

_"I have the power of Fairy." She grinned. "What a coincidence... I was such a huge fan... What happened to Fairy?"_

_"She died..." Lisanna murmured._

_"Well, that's unfortunate." Minerva said. "I'll continue his work."_

_'After all... who could be more deserving than me?' Minerva thought. 'I even created the website that gave the name, Fairy.'_

_"I will continue his work... and create the new world." Minerva said. "I will be the god of the new world."_

_"Say, do you have any apples?"_

* * *

_Minerva grinned as she read the Death Note. "This did belong to Fairy... I can see the names of the people she killed in here."_

_Minerva's smiled dropped._

_"Did Fairy lose to N?"_

_"Yup!" Lisanna said, cheerfully. "Are you sure you don't have any apples?"_

_"I told you no!" Minerva shouted. 'So Fairy lost to N? If I beat him... I will be better than Fairy ever was...'_

_"Well, in seven days N will appear on television, then I'll write his name and kill him." Minerva said. "It's easy as that... why didn't Fairy ever use the Death God's eyes? These make killing so much easier."_

_"I don't know." Lisanna said, depressed. "I need apples..."_

* * *

_"_Thank you for helping Lucy-san." Natsu said, holding out his hand."

Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug. "Pleasures all mine, Natsu-kun."

A few of the detectives coughed nervously.

"Besides I also want to capture Fairy, Natsu." Lucy said, pulling away from the hug.

"My name's Gray."

"Laxus."

"Loke."

"Well then, let's take a look at the new Fairy's evidence that we've gathered." Natsu said. "So I don't die."

"Well we still have six days, Natsu." Gray said, nervously.

Natsu then led Lucy over to the television and replayed the broadcasting from before. Lucy watched, carefully. The replayed broadcast finished.

"Well, Lucy-san, can you deduce anything?"

"It's clear... this is a different Fairy..." Lucy said. "The old Fairy wouldn't kill people like those in the predicted murders."

"Natsu, came to the same decision." Loke said.

'Well done, Lucy.' Mr. Heartfilia thought. 'This should lift all the suspicion surrounding you.'

"Just as you suspect, Lucy-san. We also suspect this is a different Fairy." Natsu said.

"I wonder what happened to the old Fairy." Gray asked. "Did he really die? Or did this Fairy somehow stole his power?"

* * *

"Natsu, there's been a series of murders... All of them were very different from Fairy's previous murders." Makarov said, through Natsu's laptop. It had been five days, with no luck. This was the first set clues Natsu had.

Natsu opened his eyes. He looked towards his clock. '5:00.'

He looked at his laptop and saw that Lucy was using it. 'She's still here?' Lucy had been working non stop to help solve the case. She seemed to get more depressed as each day went by. With each passing day, Natsu gets closer to having to appear on television. If that's what the new Fairy demanded, it must mean that Fairy could kill with only the victim's face.

"Natsu are you awake?" Lucy asked, not facing his direction.

"Yes." Natsu said, appearing behind Lucy. "Why are you still here Lucy-san?"

"I wanted to find more clues and hints... to catch the new Fairy." Lucy said, yawning. "After all, tomorrow you have to..."

Natsu smiled. Lucy was trying so hard. So hard to save him from his fate. If she was Fairy, why would she do such a thing? Lucy not trying to catch Fairy for justice... She's doing it for him.

"Please go home, Lucy-san..." Natsu said, as he inspected the new murder victims. "I can take it from here."

"But-."

"You have school tomorrow... don't you?"

Lucy sighed and stood up to pack her things. Natsu sat in front of the computer.

'These murders were all men... if I'm right, then the new Fairy is a women. She's only going after men.' Natsu thought. 'The tapes were sent from a hotel. These new murders were near another hotel.'

Natsu heard the room of his hotel close. 'She's finally gone home.'

* * *

Lucy started to walk home.

'The new murders...' She thought. 'They were all men. Does that mean Fairy is a woman? If the tapes were sent from a nearby hotel...'

Lucy stopped walking. 'The nearby hotel was a favorite hotspot for woman. The new Fairy is definitely a woman.'

Lucy started running. 'The new murders were near another Hotel... She's there, definitely"

'Don't worry N, I'll catch Fairy.' Lucy thought.

Suddenly Lucy bumped into someone, knocking her to the floor.

'Sorry about that.' Lucy said, rubbing her head

"Lucy?"

She looked up to see Loke.

"What are you doing up so early, Loke?" Lucy asked, as she stood up.

"I'm going to help Natsu." Loke said, frowning a bit. "There's only one day left before he-"

"Then help me!" Lucy said. "I know where Fairy is, but if we don't go now she might be gone!"

Loke's eyes widened. "Y-You know where Fairy is?!"

"Where?!"

"In the Sunfield Hotel." Lucy said. "When she sent the tapes to the news station, the address that it was sent from was from a different Hotel. Then, there were new murders today."

"There were?!"

"Yes, They were near a different Hotel. This Hotel is also a hotspot for a lot of woman."

Loke started sprinting away.

"Loke?!"

"I'll drive there immediately! You go home! Your father must be worried!"

Lucy watched Loke get in his car and started to drive away. Lucy sprinted in his direction. 'Damn Loke. Still I can get there in twenty minutes if I run.'

* * *

Natsu got a phone call. It was from Mr. Hearfilia.

"Natsu! Is my daughter still there?!" He said, worried. "She hasn't come home yet."

"She should be home soon." Natsu said. "She just left."

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

Natsu hung up.

'Is Fairy really at that hotel? No, It's a trap.' Natsu thought. 'If this new Fairy can kill with only the face of the victim. Then, Fairy must be somewhere nearby watching for agents who approaches the hotel.'

Loke got out of his car and arrive in the front of the Hotel. He pulled out his gun, and was about to enter, when he felt a sudden intense pain in his chest. He clutched his chest and fell to the floor, dead.

"Natsu, there's an emergency." Makarov said. "Check the news report on channel four."

Natsu turned on his television.

_"There's been a murder in front of the Sunfield Hotel, It seems an officer with orange hair had collapsed outside the building."_The reporter said.

'Loke...'

* * *

Mr. Heartfilia was driving to the Hotel where Natsu was in. He was still worried about his daughter.

"I can't believe we've got no clues as to who the new Fairy is." Gray said, yawning.

"Well, let's hope-" Mr. Heartfilia was cutoff. The radio in the car was on.

_"There's been a murder in front of the Sunfield Hotel, It seems an officer with orange hair had collapsed outside the building."_

Gray spit his coffee out. "Orange hair?! Jet, Loke?!"

Mr. Heartfilia stopped the car. "Dead..."

He turned the car around driving towards the Sunfield Hotel.

"Sir, where are you going?!" Gray asked, startled

"It was Fairy!" Mr. Heartfilia said. "We have to go there immediately, this is our last lead!"

* * *

Laxus and Jet were driving to the Hotel. They had already heard the broadcast. Jet's cellphone started to ring. He asnwered.

"Sir?"

"Oh, thank god... you're fine." said through the phone. "But, Loke isn't answer his cell."

"Sir, you don't think... Have you already heard?"

"Yes we're headed towards there now."

* * *

Makarov had arrive at the scene first. He pushed past the crowd and saw Loke's body. He ran forward to help, but collapse gasping for air. His right hand clenched his heart.

"Sir! Are you okay?!" Several bystanders asked.

He fell to the floor, not responding. The pain was nearly unbearable. Slowly he reached for his cellphone and pressed a button, effectively remotely erasing all data.

Natsu's laptop informed him that all data was erased. There's only one person could've done it.

'Gramps...'

* * *

Lucy finally reached the hotel. A crowd had gather at the front entrance. She saw someone collapse at the entrance.

'Loke... D-Did Fairy predict this?' Lucy backed away. 'Fairy's not here, but if she is... She must be somewhere near.'

She looked around. At buildings and rooftops, but could find no one. She looked at the neighborhood and spotted someone looking from the balcony of an apartment towards the hotel, with binoculars.

Her eyes widened. 'Is that Fairy?'

She began sprinting towards the apartment. Once she reached it, she pulled out a gun, that her father had given her when she had join the investigation team. She knocked on the door.

No answer. She kicked down the door. 'There's no backdoor. They couldn't have escaped.'

She slowly walked into the living room. In the living room, was a computer. The computer was still on. It had a list of criminal's names listed on it, including the three men that had died earlier.

'T-This is...'

Everything went black.

* * *

Minerva smirked a she watched the orange haired man approach the hotel. 'So N, you took the bait?' She wrote Loke's name down, grinning as she watched hime writhe in agony through the binoculars. An short old man had also arrived and attempted to help the fallen agent.' Minerva smirked. 'Maybe one more for fun.' She proceeded to write his name down as well.

Someone started knocking on her door. She froze. Someone was here...

"Lisanna go check who it is."

No response.

"Lisanna?"

When Minerva looked around, the Death God was nowhere to be found. 'Tch, oh well. I never liked that bitch anyways.'

Minerva crept down stairs and spotted a blonde haired woman going through her computer. She held a rag full of chloroform up to the blonde haired woman's mouth, she breathed it and fell unconsious.

'Can't kill her here.' Minerva thought as she tied her up in a chair. 'I'll just make her commit suicide somewhere secluded.'

Minerva checked in Lucy's pockets and took her gun. She pulled out her cellphone and placed it on a table.

* * *

Mr. Heartfilia and Gray arrived at the Hotel, at the same time, Laxus and Jet also arrived. They pushed through the crowd and saw Loke's body.

Gray gritted his teeth.

The detectives, took out there guns and entered the Hotel.

"Everybody out! Fairy is in this building!" Laxus shouted.

"We'll search each room, one at a time." Mr. Heartfilia told the agents.

"Look for anyone could possibly be Fairy."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Natsu picked up his cellphone and attempted to dial Makarov, but to no avail. 'Fairy you,bastard...' He dialed the Heartfilia's residence. Wendy picked up.

"Yes?"

"Wendy-san, is your sister there?"

"N-san?" Wendy said. "No, sis hasn't been home all week..."

"Oh, Okay. Thank you, Wendy-san."

He hung up. 'Did Lucy-san find out about Fairy?'

He continued to watch the news, as they started to report the events in front of the hotel.

_"Four officers have entered the Hotel and are evacuating civilians. Apparently, they believe Fairy may be in the building."_The reporter said.

'Four officers?' Natsu thought.

The news broadcast showed Mr. Heartfilia, Gray, Jet, and Laxus rushing in the building, pushing past civilians.' There was no civilian casualty.

'Fairy, must be in the surrounding buildings, watching from afar.' Natsu thought. 'Did Lucy figure this out? Did something happen.'

He dialed Lucy's number.

After a while, someone answered.

"Lucy-san?"

"No." A feminine voice answered. "I am Fairy."

Natsu's eyes widened. 'Fairy? Has Lucy's phone?'

"I have Lucy Heartfilia here with me."

"What do you want?"

"You." The woman replied. "...Will you let people die for you? N?"

Natsu stayed silent.

"I know you are N. It's listed here in her phone." The voice said. "I'm sure you've seen the news. Have you figured out that I can kill with only the face of a person? I can kill all those people and the four cops that entered the building... I memorized their faces. And of course, let's not forget poor little Lucy Heartfilia here..."

"I understand... Don't hurt anyone. Don't hurt her."

"If you inform anyone else, or if you're not alone when you come here. It'll be a bullet to her head." The woman threatened. "Understand?"

"Yes..."

"I'll be at Magnolia Ave. Apartment 777."

Fairy hung up.

'Lucy...'

* * *

Minerva had found a fake badge Lucy was carrying. The name on there was 'Lucy Ashley'. But, Minerva had the Death God's eyes. This woman was carrying a fake badge.

'So, she's part of the investigation team?' Minerva smirked. 'That may be why she has this fake ID.'

She picked up Lucy's phone and began scrolling through the contacts. Until she spotted one 'N'. Lucy's phone started to rang.

'N's calling huh?' Minerva thought. 'So that orange haired guy wasn't N... good to know.'

"Have you found anyone suspicious?" asked Mr. Heartfilia.

They had searched the entire Hotel. No one was suspicious. If Fairy was here, then they had already left.

"No, no one." Gray said.

"Fairy's not here..." Laxus said.

* * *

After ten minutes of driving, Natsu made it to the apartment. He walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in~."

Once Natsu walked in, he was met with the sight of a beaten and battered Lucy tied to a chair. She looked at him with wide eyes, but could not speak do to the gag in her mouth. A grinning black haired woman stood behind her. "So... you're N. Natsu Dragneel. That's a nice name."

"I thought I told you not to hurt her."

"Aww, c'mon... she was like that when I found her." Minerva grinned.

Natsu clenched his fist, till his knuckles were white.

Lucy struggled a little but stopped when she felt a cold steel barrel pressed against her forehead.

"Now... Now... It'll be all over soon."

"Please, let her go." Natsu said. "I did as you wanted... No one else has to die except me right?"

Minerva laughed. "And her, she knows too much."

"You and her can die together." Minerva sneered, pressing the gun against Lucy's forehead.

Natsu flinched. 'What do I do? This woman, truly is Fairy?'

For a moment, Lucy thought she would die, but then she felt the cold steel leave her head.

"No...No... I'll kill you... with the Death Note." Minerva said. "I'll kill you with this! The power of Fairy!"

'Death Note?' Natsu thought.

Minerva reached for a black notebook. Her fingers were teaching the spine of the book, when she felt a pain in her chest. An intense pain of her heart getting ripped apart. She screamed, clutching her chest.

Natsu took the chance and grabbed Minerva's gun from her as she fell to the floor. Before Natsu could register what was happening, Minerva died. Natsu stood still. 'What happened? Did Fairy do this?' He went over to Minerva, holding two fingers against her neck. Feeling no pulse, he went to Lucy who was still tied in the chair, and began to untie her.

"Are you okay, Lucy-san?" Natsu asked.

"I-I think so..." She attempted to stand, but fell, Natsu caught her.

Lucy struggled a bit, before she was able to stand.

"Natsu why did you come for me...?"

"I didn't want you to die for me... nobody else to die for me."

"But, she was gonna kill you!" Lucy shouted. "She was gonna kill you and me and the rest of the investigation team! You should have just sent the police, they would have apprehended her..."

"She was going to kill you..." Natsu whispered. "For the first time in my life... I didn't think about my actions. I just wanted you to be safe. But, it's over now... Fairy is dead."

Lucy smiled, "It's finished.

* * *

Lisanna sat on top of a building as she watched her hands begin to disintegrate to dust. She smiled. "We had lots of fun, didn't we Lucy...? Live a good life, Lucy.

* * *

Natsu sat alone in his hotel room. He didn't know why, but he took the Death Note. Minerva had mentioned killing him and Lucy with the Death Note. He was curious how it worked.

It had been two weeks since the incident with the second Fairy. The entire police force celebrated, as Fairy's reign was finally over. Funerals were held for Makarov and Loke victim's of Fairy. Or victims of the Death Note.

Natsu picked up the Death Note and read the instructions. 'Kill with the victim's name?' If this is true than it make's sense, this thing was responsible for a lot of people's death. It should be destroyed. Lucy entered Natsu's room and smiled. She had just finished her exams.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I'm examining at this notebook." Natsu said, reading the other instructions.

Lucy sat next to Natsu. "What's so important about it?"

"It has a lot of criminal's names written in it." Natsu said. "It might be what Fairy was using to kill people."

'If that's true,does that mean the second Fairy killed the first to get it? Or is there two? If the first Fairy's still alive, why has he completely stop killing. The second Fairy is dead. But is the first Fairy dead? Did the second really kill him.' Natsu thought

Natsu then noticed that his Death Note was missing in his hand. He looked over to Lucy, her eyes were wide, staring at the Death Note in shock. She suddenly started screaming.

"Lucy-san?!" Natsu grabbed the Death Note from her.

She stopped screaming. Lucy was breathing heavily, with her eyes wide.

"I-It's me..." She said, softly. "I'm Fairy... I committed all those murders... I'm a murderer."

Her tears started to slid down her face as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Natsu stared at Lucy in shock. 'Lucy is Fairy?'

He put the Death Note down. "Lucy-san, what are you talking about?"

"I killed all those people, with the Death Note..." She whispered. "I'm... a horrible person... I should be killed."

'It's hard to believe, this Lucy could be capable of killing so many people.' Natsu thought.

Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug, she began to cry into his chest. "Lucy, you're not a horrible person... you're just unfortunate..."

'This Death Note is dangerous in the hands of anyone,' Natsu thought, as Lucy continued to cry. 'The best option would be to destroy it, then the memory of Fairy would finally be finished.'

Natsu stood up and took the Death Note with him. There was a fireplace in his room. Turning it on, he placed the Death Note in the burning flames. The legend of Fairy finally ended as the flames ate away at the paper.

"Natsu..."

Natsu turned towards Lucy.

"H-How can I live with myself?" She asked, more tears threatening to spill. "How can I live with the sins I've committed."

Natsu remained silent, before he spoke. "I remember someone just like you." He said, quietly

"Jellal Fernandes was a drug dealer and gang leader before he became a FBI agent." Natsu said. Lucy  
looked up at him.

"However, when he met Erza Scarlet, he changed for her." Natsu said, wiping away Lucy's tears. "He may have been a criminal, but he was a good man... Erza believe he was... I believed he was."

Natsu smiled. "You changed too, Lucy... You're a good person ."

Suddenly, Lucy's lips met Natsu. Natsu stared with wide eyes at Lucy. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Lucy finally pulled away. "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "For the kiss, or..."

Lucy giggled. "Both."

Lucy smiled, as she started to play with Natsu's scarf. "So if you don't mind, can I be your secretary after I finish school?"

"That might be a little distracting."

* * *

**The End.**

A/N  
**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **


End file.
